


Dragon Ball Z Truth or Dare

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Competition, Competition-Set Fic, F/M, Facing Fears, Family, Friendship, Gen, Groping, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Parody, Pointless, Reader-Interactive, Slenderman - Freeform, Stupidity, Team Four Star, Truth or Dare, Video & Computer Games, Virtual Reality, fears, mild sexual references, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast is thrown into a new tournament, but instead of martial arts now it's for Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I am an indecisive person who also easily gets confused, so for my own convenience I made time not exist in this story. Therefore, characters such as Trunks change age depending on whatever I chose for particular requests. I have tried to make ages clearer in this rewrite. 
> 
> The majority of the dares and truths were requested by readers over on fanfiction. Therefore, I would like for you to not assume that I condone any of this, though I did try to work anything that I didn't like into something more to my thinking. I also downright refused to write certain things, such as Chichi having to burn herself with coffee. For the most part, I would like to be separated from the idiocy of some of these dares.
> 
> Also, this is a rewrite so I have removed characters that never received direct requests. 
> 
> Revised old AN: This idea was inspired by AnimeGamergirlxx's Kingdom Hearts ToD on fanfiction. I got really excited to write my own, and DBZ seemed the logical choice considering how outlandish it already is.

The World Tournament Announcer raised the microphone with enthusiasm. "And now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the contestants of the 25th World's Truth or Dare Tournament. This year will be especially thrilling because all of the contestants call one another friend."

"I don't call any of these losers friend." Vegeta's voice drifted from behind the stage's curtain as it began to rise. A spotlight landed on the stage illuminating the 24 bodies.

"I bring to you, the Son family, consisting of Goku, his wife Chichi, and their sons Gohan and Goten." The spotlight traveled from each person to the next as the Announcer announced them. "Next, we have the Briefs family, consisting of Bulma, her husband Vegeta-"

"Get that damn light out of my eyes!" The spotlight quickly moved on. 

"and their children, Trunks and Bra. Then we have the Satan family, with Hercule, his daughter Videl, and ex-villain Majin Buu. Amazingly, we also have visitors from the future, Future Trunks, Future Bulma, and Future Gohan. From Kame House we have Master Roshi, Lunch, Oolong, Krillin, his wife Android 18, and their daughter Marron. We have Yamcha and Purar. And last, but not least, we have Piccolo and Bills the God of Destruction. Now, normally we would disqualify anyone who did not perform their given question or dare, but since you are all friends we have decided to change the rules a bit. You do not need to perform every task or question you are given, but if you choose not to perform three in a a row then you will be disqualified. Points will be given for each task or question. Each question answered gives you 1 point and dares receive 5 points.  Therefore, your points depend mostly on the crowd. Is that all clear?" Everyone nodded except for Vegeta who simply glared. 

Bills suddenly perked up. "What do we get if we win?"

"You can have one thing of your choice."

"So, if I win I can eradicate the planet?"

Sweat began to drip from the Announcer's face. "Um, yes. Yes, you could. Hehe," he laughed nervously. "Alright, audience. Let's begin the world's 25th annual Truth or Dare Tournament!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright folks, let's get started, shall we? Majin Buu, you get to start. Do you have any new hobbies?"

Buu stood with his head craned in thought for a few seconds before he nodded enthusiastically. "Buu does. Buu like to eat candy and play with Bee. Buu also started playing candy game with Mr. Satan. And Buu likes to sing and dance to music."

"Now, Buu, I also dare you to eat some spinach."

"What is spinach? Does it taste like candy? Buu like candy."

"No, Buu. It doesn't taste like candy. Spinach is healthy for you."

"Buu try. Buu like food." Buu put a large leaf of spinach in his mouth before spitting most of it back out. "Eew! Buu no like. Do you have candy?"

"Sorry, I don't have any candy." The Announcer gave an apologetic frown.

"Here ya go, Buu," Hercule said handing the pink blob some chewing gum. Buu threw the piece into his mouth, wrapper and all, munching on it loudly. After a few seconds, he blew a large bubble which promptly popped getting all over his face.

"Moving on," the Announcer said shaking his head at the dumb spectacle in front of him, "Piccolo, have you ever thought about producing offspring?"

Piccolo, who had been meditating, opened his eyes. "No, I have not. At first, I was evil, so my main goal was to defeat Goku, not to reproduce. After I failed at that mission I had to spend time alone in order to come to terms with my defeat. When the Saiyans came and I trained Gohan, he became like a son to me." The tips of Piccolo's ears tinged a slight red.

"Piccolo." Gohan smiled at him. Ever since training with him he had thought of Piccolo as Uncle Piccolo, but he had never been sure rather the Namekian thought of him as fondly. He was glad to hear that his affection was returned.

"Then Dende came to earth, and I haven't felt the need to."

"Thank you, Piccolo. Next, Bulma and Vegeta, our audience would like to see you  _ **passionately**  _make out in front of Yamcha."

"This I will gladly do," Vegeta said sneering at Yamcha as he approached his wife. Bulma tilted her head back giving him more room. Their lips met and mouths opened for each other. Tongues met and arms latched around one another. Muffled moans escaped Bulma's mouth as Vegeta's hand came down to grope her scantily clad behind. Meanwhile, Yamcha stared wide-eyed at them. He started to turn his head away to avoid the interaction, but the Announcer called out before he could. 

"No, you don't, Yamcha. I forgot to mention earlier, but if you are involved in a dare you must cooperate or be disqualified."

"Hang in there, Yamcha!" Puar called out, placing her tiny kitten paws on his shoulders reassuringly. 

When the couple finally broke apart panting, Yamcha fell to his knees. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Lastly for the day, we have a dare for Oolong. Come over here so that the others won't hear." The pig did as he was asked. "Okay, now we dare you to replace Vegeta's shampoo with green hair dye." The pig nodded solemnly. 

"That's all for today. Stay tuned to see what happens tomorrow! And make you all wash up." 


	3. Chapter 3

“And we are back folks, but we seem to be missing the Briefs family. Starting off today we have Majin Buu with 6 points, Vegeta and Bulma both with 5 points, and Piccolo with 1 point. First up for the day we have-“ The Announcer was cut off by a scream from backstage. 

“No, I am not going out there like this!”

“Come on, Vegeta, you don’t want to be disqualified, do you?” A green haired Vegeta was dragged onto the stage by a tired-looking Bulma.

Upon spotting Oolong, Vegeta’s eyes bulged. “You!” he screamed pointing. “I am so going to kill you, you hunk of ham! I wonder if you taste good.” The two began to run around the stage.

“Now, now, Vegeta. It is against the rules to kill anyone during the game. If you are going to kill him do it on your own time,” The Announcer explained.

With a grunt the green-haired Vegeta trudged over to his appointed spot.

“As I was saying, first off we have a question for Goku and Vegeta. How is it that you Saiyans are able to eat so much food without gaining weight?”

Goku scratched his head.“I don’t know. Chichi why don’t I get fat?”

“How should I know? I’m not a Saiyan,” she screeched in irritation at her husband’s lack of knowledge about himself.

“But I do.” Vegeta gave Goku a smirk. “We Saiyans are born with Pendulacen particles that absorb food at exponential rates. We run predominantly on protein and carbohydrates. Our Shutaku gland extracts these molecules through reverse osmosis so that our muscles are able to expand without causing tears in the semipermeable membrane. Because of this metabolic process we are designed to ingest prodigious amounts of sustenance.”

“I still don’t understand.” Goku looked disappointed.

“I only understood half of it,” Bulma admitted.

Goten and Trunks jumped up giving each other a high five while yelling “Yay for not being fat!”

Smiling Goten said,“That something particle sure is amazing. What was it called again?”

“Its called penducagen particle and it sucks out our excess water so we don’t have water weight,” Trunks answered confidently.

“Wow, Trunks! You are so smart!”

“Next, Videl, the audience would like to see you give Gohan a piggyback ride.”

“I can do that,” Videl smiled with assurance.

“But, Videl, isn’t this a little embarrassing?” Gohan cocked his head to the side in the Son trademark as a blush spread over his cheek bones.

“Come on, Gohan. What is so embarrassing? You don’t want to be seen being carried by a girl?” she said leaning into his face for emphasis.

“No…I just…” Videl turned around crouching slightly and placing her hands backwards ready to lift him.

“Don’t you dare try levitating a few centimeters thinking I won’t notice.” Blushing, Gohan climbed onto her back placing each knee into her open palm. Straining, Videl just managed to walk half the length of the stage before quitting. “Phew! I guess I’m not quite as strong as I thought.”

 “Lastly, for today we have a question for Launch. Why is it that you switch personalities?”

“What do you mean switch personalities? I have two different personalities?” Sweet Launch asked innocently before sneezing daintily.

“What? What did you ask?” Aggressive Launch asked in a distinctly harsher voice.

“The audience would like to know why you switch personalities.”

“Oh, well you see, about 10 years ago I was on this job in Fairtenks. It was going all smooth like until this brawd with purple hair showed up. She told me that I had no right to take the city’s money. I just laughed in her face. She told me I had no respect for common people, so she placed a curse on me. The curse was supposed to help me realize what it’s like to be a helpless common citizen, yadda, yadda.  Not that it did anything since I remember jack when I change.”

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen that wraps us up for today.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello, everyone! Are you ready for some more Truth or Dare?” The audience yelled loudly in affirmation. “We have Majin Buu and Vegeta with 6 points, Bulma, Videl, and Oolong with 5 points, and Goku, Piccolo, and Launch with 1 point.  First off, Bulma, why is it that we never hear about your sister Tights?”

“Well, I would say no one hears about her because everyone cares more about Dragon Ball Z than anything. Come on, at least 40% of the fans probably skipped Dragon Ball entirely. And then how many fans have actually read the manga, let alone Jaco the Galactic Patrolman? Therefore, the only mention you would likely hear would be from me. I don’t really see her much now that she is always balled up somewhere writing her novels. She couldn’t even bring herself to come congratulate me on my wedding. So, I guess she just slips my mind.”

“Next, we have a dare for Vegeta. Would you please give Yamcha a big friendly hug?”

“Hell no! Why would I want to get anywhere near that waste of space?”

“Alright, Vegeta. Then instead would you sing a Saiyan lullaby to Goku while staring into his eyes?”

“No way.” Vegeta crossed his arms in irritation.

“One more chance, Vegeta. The audience would like to see you climb into a tank full of worms.”

Vegeta’s face scrunched up unpleasantly. “I am not going anywhere near those vermin.”

“I didn’t know you were so scared of worms, Vegeta,” Goku teased.

“I’m not scared. I just find them disgusting. They are so slimy and revolting,” Vegeta defended himself with the hint of a blush on his cheekbones.

“Well, Vegeta, you have to pick one or else you’ll be disqualified,” The Announcer explained not unkindly. “Would you rather give Yamcha a hug, sing to Goku, or swim with some worms. Take your pick.”

“Fine, Dende damn it! I will sing a freaking song!” Vegeta stomped over to Goku and started into his eyes. “Don’t you dare think this makes us friends Kakarot. I just don’t want to lose to you.  I only know one lullaby, so you’re gonna have to just deal. “ He began the song, his voice more speaking the words than actually singing.

Little Saiyan, your tail is long,

I pray that you will grow up strong.

Destroying planets is what we do,

Someday you will, too.

Planet Vegeta is your home,

Your quests shall fill a tome.

Blanked in mighty strength,

You shall travel a far length.

When your blasts burn bright,

All shall cower in your sight.

 As soon as the final words left his mouth he stomped away with a scowl.

Smiling The Announcer moved on. “Krillin, why did you used to wax your head?”

“What? I never waxed my head. If you’re referring to it being shiny I sweat a lot. I am a nervous guy, okay guys.” Krillin looked down with a blush. “Then after I married 18 she told me I would look cute with hair.”

“And last for today, Goten and Trunks come over here.” The two obeyed. “Okay, now would you two please tell Chichi about you seeing Gohan and Videl kissing?”

“This is gonna be good!” Trunks smirked looking frighteningly like a mini Vegeta. The two walked over to Chichi playing it cool. Chichi looked down at them sweetly.

“Mom, we have to tell you something.”

“What’s that boys?”

“We saw Gohan and Videl kissing,” Trunks exclaimed.

“You saw what?” Chichi cried looking like she was about to faint. “Young man, you are too young to be doing such adult things!”

“But Mom it was just a little kiss. It’s not like we did anything else.” Gohan realized his mistake too late.

“Anything else? And would you like to explain to me what this anything else would be? Hmm?”

“Calm down, Chichi. What is the harm in a little kissing?” Goku asked.

“The harm in a _little_ kissing? I’ll tell you the harm in a _little_ kissing.” The curtain closed blocking the fight which was ensuing.

“And that is all for today, folks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had never heard of Tights before this submission. If anyone is wondering the scene where Goten and Trunks saw them kissing was at the end of Fusion Reborn.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hi there, folks. We have Vegeta with 11 points, Bulma and Majin Buu with 6 points, Videl, Goten, Trunks, and Oolong with 5 points, and Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and Launch with 1 point. Now, Vegeta, would you tell us how you feel about your family?”

Vegeta smirked at Goku. “You hear that, Kakarot? It’s another question for me. I already have 10 more points than you. I’m so gonna win this tournament.” He turned back around toward the audience. “Bulma is a loud nag. She is constantly telling me to help clean up around the place. Why should I? I’m a prince, besides, that’s what the robots and help are for. However, sometimes she is worth my time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, oh mighty Prince?” Bulma asked sarcastically while making a face.

Vegeta continued, ignoring Bulma’s comment. “She fixes the Gravity Room for me and she is sexually attractive. She has a good brain on her shoulders, but she majorly lacks in common sense. Trunks was a huge brat as a kid. He would get into everything making messes everywhere he went. All he cared about was the park and video games. And don’t get me started on how he would cling to that damn brat of Kakarot’s.  Now he doesn’t even want to fight. He is putting his Saiyan name to shame.”

“Whatever dad,” Trunks dismissed the negative comments.

“Bra is probably the most tolerable among this species. She behaviors when she is told to.”  

“I’m his little Princess.” Bra smiled brightly as she hugged onto his leg. 

“Alright, Vegeta, could you also tell us about the rest of your family? You know your father, your mother, your brother?”

“Tarble is a weakling. He does not deserve the name Saiyan, which is why Father sent him away. He married Gure who looks like a scoop of ice cream placed onto of a robot body. I don’t even understand how they can screw. It just doesn’t seem biologically possible. As for my father, he was a bastard. He handed me over to Frieza without a second thought. I barely knew my mother. From what I have heard and the little I remember, she was the epitome of a perfect female Saiyan warrior. She killed ruthlessly on the battlefield but raised her children with care. She would sing that one lullaby to me. She died when I was two years old while on a distant planet.”

“Oh, Vegeta, that’s just horrible. I never knew you’re mother died when you were so young.” Bulma reached out patting his arm. He turned his head away blushing slightly.

“Not now, Bulma.”

“Yamcha, the audience would like you to ignore the Briefs family for the rest of the game. Unless otherwise instructed you are not to react towards them in any way. If you fail at any time you will be disqualified. If you manage to do this then you will be rewarded 5 points at the end.”

“Uh,” Yamcha looked lost for words.

“Come on, Yamcha! You can do it. It should be easy,” Puar encouraged. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll, uh, try my best.”

“Now for Krillin. Is it your fault that Cell became Perfect?”

Krillin looked down in shame. “Yes, you could say that I am at fault. If I had destroyed 18 then he would never have been able to transform.” Suddenly he looked up with determination. “But I just couldn’t have done that. I love 18! I couldn’t have just killed her like that! It wouldn’t have been right.” Krillin looked on, his determination shriveling. 18 gave Krillin a look of acknowledgment.

“Master Roshi, would you now grope Bulma’s chest?”

“It would be my pleasure.” He stretched out his hands, flexing his fingers in anticipation, and bulged his eyes. As he advanced, Bulma shook her head and reflexively stepped back. “Now hang on a minute.”

“You do remember the rules right, Bulma? You have to go along with the dare of another person,” The Announcer pointed out.

“Oh, fine, but I’m not going to enjoy it.” She squeezed her eyes tightly waiting for the hands that never came. Instead, she heard a crack followed by a strangled groan. When she opened her eyes she found Roshi flailed on the ground in pain with an angry Vegeta staring down at him. “Never touch my woman, you hear me!”

Roshi flailed on the ground in pain. “Isn’t that against the rules?” He groaned.

“I don’t think so,” The Announcer said a little unsure. “I think that you can interfere as long as you are not part of the dare. Anyway, Mr. Satan, what was it like being beaten by a kid at the World Martial Arts Tournament?”

“What are you talking about? I was never beaten by a kid. I am the mighty, unbeatable Mr. Satan.”

“He’s talking about the time I beat you with a single punch,” Trunks gloated.

“Oh, that. Uh, hahaha. That was a set-up. I didn’t want to hurt the poor kid’s feelings, ya know?”

“Come now, Mr. Satan. This is a game of Truth or Dare, you must not blatantly lie or else I will be forced to disqualify you.”

“Well, uh. I, uh. It hurt like hell. Yeah, haha.” Hercule resorted to hysterical laughter because he didn’t know what else to do.

“For the final dare of the day the audience would like to see Trunks and Goten make out.”

“Fine, I can do that. Not like it’s a big deal kissing once,” Trunks accepted causing Vegeta’s eye to twitch. Goten paced up to Trunks seeming oddly eager.

“Now, baby, please think about this,” Chichi pleaded.

“Calm down, Chichi. This sort of thing is normal these days,” Goku said nonchalantly.

Goten looked at Trunks about to lean in but stopped as a slight blush spread over his face. Trunks noticed but decided not to think about it. He leaned in quickly and was surprised by Goten’s arms coming around him. “Ot” He tried to question him but Goten would not release his lips. Trunks ceased fighting and just gave in to Goten’s passionate embrace. Panting, they both broke apart. Goten had a very noticeable blush now.

“Goten, don’t tell me you…uh, you know?” Trunks felt strangely embarrassed by asking this. “You know, never mind. I think I’m better off not knowing.” Meanwhile, Chichi was crying on Goku’s shoulder while Bulma was trying her best to keep Vegeta from beating the two teens.

“And that’s it for today, folks!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you who haven’t seen Dragon Ball or just want a refresher, here is a picture of Chichi’s outfit as a kid http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/dragon-ball-females/images/31799458/title/kid-chichi-fanart-fanart.

“We have Vegeta with 12 points, Goten and Trunks with 10 points, Bulma and Majin Buu with 6 points, Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 5 points, Krillin with 2 points, and Goku, Piccolo, Mr. Satan, and Launch with 1 point. To start, Chichi we would like for you to put on the outfit you used to wear as a kid and belly dance for Goku.”

“You want me to what! Oh, I couldn’t! It would be so embarrassing.” She blushed, folding her hands in front of her.

“Come on, Chichi. It will be okay. It shouldn’t be too hard. You have worn the outfit before and you don’t need to be embarrassed around me,” Goku coaxed gently.

“It’s not you I’m worried about. Fine, I’ll do it.” Chichi promptly left to go change. When she returned she was sporting an exact replica of the old outfit but in an obvious larger size. The blue bikini-like bodice barely covered anything as is rode up her delicate curves. The white straps looked so thin they may give way any minute. On her hands and feet were adorable little pink gloves and boots. Flowing from her back was a long cape obscuring the view of her from behind. For this Chichi was glad. As long as she remained facing Goku the others wouldn’t see much. To complete the ensemble was a helmet with an odd horn structure protruding from the top.

She readied herself as the music “O Rabba” by Udit Narayan and Sapna Awasthi began to play.

_Lab pe dil ki_

Chichi lowered her head.

_baat hai aayi_

She outstretched her arms to each side, bending them slightly upward.

_Main kaise khamosh rahu dhadkan kahti hai_

Keeping her lower half planted, she leaned her upper body to each side.

_Jo mujhse kaise tujhse wo baat kahu_

Bringing her arms back in front of her, she raised them before waving them downwards in snaking motions.

_Sath chhodu na tera chahe duniya ho khafa_

_Sath chhodu na tera chahe duniya ho khafa_

_Ye hai mera faisla kya hai tera faisla,_

_O Rabba_

Now that the tempo had picked up, she began to move her hips. She jerked them with the beat and added one turn for effect. She fluctuated her core outward while making snake arms. About half way through the song she felt a hand on her behind, which gripped way too hard to be Goku’s. Knowing who’s hand it was without even turning, she whirled around smacking the pervert with a frying pan which had materialized out of nowhere. Roshi fell onto the floor passed out while Chichi fumed as she left to change out of the ridiculous outfit.

“Now, Vegeta, you must watch the scene from the Barbie movie _Princess and the Pauper_ with the song ‘The Cat’s Meow’.” Vegeta’s eye twitched, but he agreed. He sat cross-legged in front of the TV. The scene showed a girl taking a bath. She began to sing about how her cat was fine just the way he was. It was overly childish and family oriented. The cat made a few roofing noises that sounded pitiful.

“This is a poor excuse for a cat. She should just take it to the pound.” His voice held a suppressed pout.

“But, Daddy, I already told you when we watched it the other day that she loves him unconditionally. Do you know what that means, Daddy?” Bra’s big eyes implored him.

“Gaw, whatever.” Bra giggled as she cuddled up to him as the scene ended.

Meanwhile Yamcha was struggling not to burst out laughing. Vegeta had already watched this with Bra? It was hilarious. He just managed to keep a straight face, barely.  

“And lastly, Yamcha, were you upset when you heard that Bulma and Vegeta had gotten together?”

“What sort of question is that? Of course I was upset! He does not deserve a woman that good.”

Bulma quickly jumped in. “While I enjoy the compliment, you can just shut up, Yamcha. You cheated on me, remember? Maybe if you would have been faithful you wouldn’t have had something to be upset about.”

“Ya see that? Even though I was evil when we first met I was the one to win her. You just suck, dried up has-been.” Vegeta gloated.

“Nice one, Daddy,” Bra joined in against Yamcha.

“Alright folks, that’s it for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for Bulma and Yamcha's break up is not known, but a popular head-canon is that Yamcha cheated on her, and she got heavy with Vegeta because she was lonely. I went with this over Bulma cheating on him (even though this seems more likely to me) for the pure sake of Yamcah bashing in order to add more comedy.


	7. Chapter 7

“Our point line up for the day is: Vegeta with 17 points, Goten and Trunks with 10 points, Bulma and Majin Buu with 6 points, Chichi,  Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 5 points, Krillin with 2 points, and Goku, Piccolo, Mr. Satan, and Launch with 1 point. Yamcha, the audience would like to see you eat raw fish.”

“They want me to eat sushi? Hey, that’s easy. You might as well just give me the points and save yourself the fish,” he laughed. Yamcha began to eat a plate full of spicy tuna rolls. Goku eyed the plate jealously.

“Hey! I want to eat some too. Why don’t I get any food challenges? I want to eat for points, too!” Goku whined.

“Judging by our point differences you need them, too,” Vegeta gloated.

“Speaking of Vegeta’s points,” the Announcer butted in, “the audience would also like Vegeta and Bulma to go ‘have fun’.” He emphasized the last two words implying the obvious. 

“Come on, Bulma, you heard the man.” He grabbed Bulma and started pushing her off the stage.

“But, Vegeta-“

“Just come on.” The two went backstage but somehow their voices were still audible. The two exchanged some slight insults before huffs and moans could be heard.

“You’re as forceful as ever,” she groaned.

“A man has needs.”

“Yeah, yeah. Ah!” Noises reverberated around the room. Goku, 18 and Bra seemed unfazed. Chichi and Trunks looked beyond embarrassed. Krillin was blushing and glancing over at 18 every few seconds. Even the tips of Piccolo’s ears were turning pink. Of everyone though, Yamcha was having the roughest time. Puar stared at him in horror knowing that he would lose it. Grinding his teeth, he let out a growl.

“I already know you’re together but do I really have to have this as a reminder? Why do I have to listen to this?” He was shaking with anger.

“I know this must be difficult for you, Yamcha, but sorry you are disqualified.”

“I’m what?”

“You were asked to ignore the Briefs family. You failed to do so and are now out of the game.”

“I didn’t care about this stupid tournament to begin with!” he fumed leaving the stage.

Puar stared at Yamcha’s retreating back before calling out, “I don’t want to stay without Yamcha! I give up!” She quickly fled after him.

Minutes later, Bulma and Vegeta returned with disheveled clothing.

“Hey, where’s Yamcha?” Bulma asked.


	8. Chapter 8

“Welcome back everyone. Last time we lost Yamcha and Puar. How sad. Still in the game, we have Vegeta with 22 points, Bulma with 11 points, Goten and Trunks with 10 points, Majin Buu with 6 points, Chichi,  Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 5 points, Krillin with 2 points, and Goku, Piccolo, Mr. Satan, and Launch with 1 point. Goku, you are not allowed to eat anything for two days.”

“I’m not allowed to eat? That is so unfair! Yamcha got dared to eat, and I get dared not to? Aw! Wait, am I allowed to eat outside of the game?”

“Uh, hmm, I guess so. It wouldn’t be healthy to make you go hungry for two days. Who knows what you would do.” The Announcer sweatdropped thinking about a rampaging hungry Saiyan. 

“I guess I can. That’s no fun, though,” Goku pouted crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

“Moving on, Future Trunks, we want you to get Vegeta to wear this shirt.” The Announcer held up a shirt oddly similar to the pink shirt the prince had been wearing when Trunks had first met him. However, this shirt said ‘Family Man’ on the back.

“Oh, I’ll try, I guess. Father, would you wear this shirt?”

“No,” Vegeta replied immediately.

“But, Father, it’s not that bad. Pink actually looks quite good on you.”

“I hope you’re lying, or else you have some messed up fashion sense. No, I do not wear pink and I am not wearing something that says ‘Family Man’”

“Uh.” Future Trunks faltered for a while contemplating what to do next. “I’m sure you wearing the shirt would make Bra very happy.” If anything could get through Vegeta’s pride it would be his ‘little princess.’

“Oh, yeah! Daddy, I wanna see you wear it!” The little girl beamed. “You’ll look just like one of my dollies and then everyone will know how much you love me.”

Vegeta glared at her reference to dolls. Sighing, he grabbed the shirt roughly out of Trunks’ hands. “Just give me the damn thing.” He threw it on quickly over his other clothes. “There, you happy?” He flashed his back to all the onlookers before taking it back off and throwing it into a rumpled pile on the floor. “You never said how long I had to wear it,” Vegeta replied when Future Trunks eyed him.

The Announcer continued, “Now, we would like to see everyone here do the Harlem Shake.”

Trunks burst out laughing at the image of Vegeta and Piccolo doing the Harlem Shake that appeared in his mind.

“What is so funny, boy, and what the hell is this Harlem Shake?”

“It-it’s this dance-where you-ha-shake about.” Trunks was laughing so hard he could barely answer.

“Shake about?” Vegeta asked still confused.

“You just kind of do whatever you want but you’re supposed to shake your body around.” Goten decided to jump in since Trunks was still busy laughing. “Like this,” Goten demonstrated, a bit embarrassed, by bending his legs slightly, folding his arms behind his head and rocking back and forth. “Though as I said, you can really do whatever.”

“I think I’ll pass on this one,” Vegeta said incredulously.

“Ah, come on, Vegeta! It will be fun! Loosen up a bit,” Goku insisted.

Two minutes later they were all rocking themselves embarrassedly around to the Harlem Shake music, that is, everyone except for Goku, Bra, and Majin Buu who were having a blast. Bra and Buu were laughing like crazy and Goku just looked stupid.


	9. Chapter 9

“Vegeta with 27 points, Bulma with 16 points, Goten and Trunks with 15 points, Majin Buu with 11 points, Future Trunks, Chichi,  Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 10 points, Krillin with 7 points, Goku, Piccolo, Mr. Satan, and Launch with 6 point, and 18, Maron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 5 points. Mr. Satan, would you please come over here?”

“Who me?” Hercule put on a dumb face and pointed at himself for extra measure. The Announcer nodded. 

“Mr. Satan, we would like you to go tell Chichi she is weak, and slap her face.”

“What? But I-” He glanced at her, scared.

“You wouldn’t be scared of her, would you? You are the all-powerful Mr. Satan, aren’t you?”

“Oh, uh, yes. Yes, I am. I’m not scared of a woman, haha” Nervously, he walked over to Chichi. “You, miss Son, are a weakling.”

“I’m a what?” Chichi asked intimidatingly.

“Weak, that’s what I said. No match for the great Mr. Satan” With that he hesitatingly slapped her face.

Chichi’s eyes took on a dark sheen. “You really shouldn’t have done that. I’ll show you weak!” With that Chichi commenced beating the snot out of him with her materialized-out-of-nowhere-frying pan.  

“Now, Goku,  the audience would like to know how it is that you pay for all the food you eat. You do eat a lot, and not only that, you feed two other Saiyans as well.”

“Uh, I don’t know. I’ve never paid for food before. Chichi and I grow some vegetables in the garden, and I hunt from time to time. We eat a lot of fish. I love to go fishing.” Goku smiled pleasantly.

Chichi stepped in to answer more fully. “Goku is not exactly the responsible type. Therefore, it is up to me to pay for our meals. As he said, we grow some food, and he brings in meat from time to time. Sadly, I have often had to resort to asking my father for some food money.” 

“Your father has given us money for food? I never knew that.”

“Why do you think I keep telling you to find a job, Goku?” Chichi shrieked. “We need money to survive in this world!”

“I guess I never thought about it.”

“Well, start thinking about it now!” Huffing, Chichi turned her back to her husband.

“Krillin, is it true that you married 18, because, as the audience worded it, ‘you have no game’?”

Blushing, Krillin played with his fingers. “I married 18, because I love her.” Glancing down at the floor, he also added, “plus, she’s really pretty.”

“Bulma, why is your family all named after undergarments?”

“We Briefs take pride in what is underneath. Most people get embarrassed when it comes to such things which is just silly. Your underwear is a part of who you are, and you should be proud of it. And they are beautiful names, aren’t they, Trunks, Bra?”

“Bra is a pretty name, Mommy!”

“Mom, can you please just stop talking?” Trunks pleaded in embarrassment.

Vegeta smirked. “So, Trunks, would you rather have been named after me then?”

“Not really, Dad.”

“Oh, then Mr. Hotshot, what would you have named yourself?”

“Colgan.” The Brief family started at him in silence.

“Alright everyone, lastly the audience would like you to perform the electric slide.” The group gathered into two rows. They stepped to their right, then to their left, back and then forward. They turned, repeating the same steps, and while Vegeta was particularly performing stiff movements, Bulma was starting to really boogy into it. She twisted her shoulders with the music and tapped her feet on the beats. Vegeta, catching her movements from the corner of his eye, turned his head and stared at her flabbergasted. How the woman could find enjoyment in this simple, ridiculous dance was beyond him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to stop worrying about double-checking the points. Please ignore any inconsistencies in that regard, since in the long run they don't matter.

“We have Vegeta with 32 points, Bulma with 22 points, Goten and Trunks with 20 points, Majin Buu and Mr. Satan with 16 points, Future Trunks, Chichi,  Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 15 points, Krillin with 13 points, Goku with 12 points, Piccolo and Launch with 11 point, and Gohan, 18, Maron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 10 points. Firstly, Goku would you eat this chicken leg? Oh, sorry. I forgot you can’t eat until next chapter. I guess I will just have to eat it.” With that the Announcer set about eating the chicken leg agonizingly slowly in front of Goku’s face. After the first bite Goku had slumped to the ground and started crying pitifully.

“Why did I get this dare? It’s not fair” he whined.

The Announcer ignored him. “Gohan, do you like Videl better with her short hair or her long hair?”

“I think she’s cute either way. Videl is just Videl, the length of her hair doesn’t matter. I do miss her long hair, though. I liked how it was always in those pigtails and how they would blow in the wind. Her short hair seems to make her face light up a bit more, though. So, yeah I just like Videl for Videl, not really her hair.”

“Wow, Gohan, that’s a really nice thing to say. So you really don’t care what I do with my hair?”

“It’s your hair, so yeah, you can do whatever you want with it.”

“Okay, then I think tomorrow I’ll go get these locks shaved off. They are such a pain.” At the mention of a bald Videl, Gohan’s face took on an unpleasant expression that he quickly masked with a shaky smile.

“I’m just kidding, Gohan, relax.” Videl laughed.

“Goku, is it true that Vegeta is a better father than you?” The Announcer asked.

“I think we’re both good fathers,” Goku answered simply, leaving it at that. Chichi started at him incredulously.

“That is it? That’s all you have to say on the matter? Well, I have a lot to tell the audience on this matter. Goku does not care one bit about our children’s educations. He takes them out to train instead of allowing them to study. He allowed our precious little boy to be taken by Piccolo while he was still partially evil! He practically abandons us every other year! He didn’t even meet Goten until he was _7_ years old! He does nothing to help support us. I realize that you save the world a lot, Goku, but when it comes to your family you are never dependable. I have to agree that Vegeta is a much better father.”

Goku started at Chichi hurt. “Am I really that bad?”

“It’s okay, Dad, we’re used to it,” Gohan offered. Goten just looked away from his father.

“Now we would like for everyone to play _Just Dance_. Goku and Vegeta are up first!”

“More dancing? This audience sure has a thing for making us look like idiots,” Vegeta scoffed. “How do you play this dance game?”

“You have to follow the moves of the character on-screen,” Trunks explained, being the little videogame-know-it-all he was.

“Great,” Vegeta huffed.

The two Saiyans stood in front of the T.V. while they fought over the song choice. Goku wanted to do “Atomic” by She while Vegeta wanted to do “I’m too Sexy” by Right Said Right, because it seemed the least of other evils. After arguing for a full 5 minutes they agreed on “Mortal Kombat.”

 The dance began with simple arm stretches, but as the beat picked up so did the embarrassment. There were jumps, twirls, and dare Vegeta do it, booty bumps. They had to smack their butts on the beat and then bump to each side. Vegeta was humiliated beyond belief. With a deep scowl, and an even deeper flush, he handed the Wii remote to Bulma as if it were a snake ready to bite.

“Aw, calm down, Sweety. You did great out there. Look you even gained a higher score than Goku.” That at least made him feel a bit better.

The others performed various different songs like “Double Vision” by 3Oh!3, “Butterfly” by Smile DK, “Gangnam Style” by Psy, and “Breathing” by Jason Derulo.

“Hercule, we have another dare for you.” Similarly to the last dare, the Announcer whispered to Hercule to call Launch weak. Yet again Hercule hesitated but relented to the dare after the Announcer challenged his abilities.

With an air of superiority, Hercule trotted over to an Aggressive Launch. “You there, you are a weakling. If anything comes to attack, I’ll protect you, though, so don’t you worry.”

“So, you think I’m weak? You’re gonna protect me, you say. Ha! I’ll show you weak!” With that Launch pulled out a machine gun from her cleavage and began raining bullets towards him.


	11. Chapter 11

“We have Vegeta with 37 points, Goku with 28 points, Bulma with 27 points, Mr. Satan with 26 points, Goten and Trunks with 25 points, Majin Buu with 21 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin with 18 points, Gohan, Piccolo and Launch with 16 points, and 18, Maron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points. Android 18, we are curious as to how Krillin proposed to you.”

“Well, Krillin isn’t the most outgoing man. Most of the courting was done on my part.”

Krillin looked down embarrassed. “I keep telling you, I didn’t think you would lower yourself to be with someone like me. I still don’t know why you did.”

“Because you’re cute and honest to a fault,” She answered immediately. “Anyway, after we had been dating for quite a time, Krillin finally gathered a bit of nerve to ask me the question. He had taken me to a nice restaurant that was obviously out of his pay range. After looking at the menu, he apologized saying we had to go somewhere cheaper. I only smiled, fine with going somewhere else. On our way we stopped staring out at the glistening river. Right there he popped the question, and I still remember what he said.

‘Would you marry me? That is, if you want to. I understand if you don’t.’ Can you believe that? He has such low self-esteem!” 18 concluded her tale.

“Sorry,” Krillin apologized weakly. 18 covered her face with her hand in exasperation. 

“And now, Gohan we would like for you to kiss Videl,” exclaimed the Announcer.

“Alright!” Gohan said cheerfully nearly lifting Videl off the ground in his enthusiasm. It had slipped Gohan’s mind that Mr. Satan was standing in eyesight. _Crap,_ he thought as he heard Mr. Satan’s booming voice come near him.

“What do you think you are doing to my daughter? Get away from my baby girl.”

“Dad!” Videl yelled at him loudly. “He is my boyfriend. He can kiss me if he wants.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Well, go ahead and not like it. See if I care,” She said huffily as she gave Gohan another kiss just to spite her dad.

“Hey you!” Hercule called pointing at Goku.

“Me?” Goku asked.

“Yeah, you’re just gonna let them kiss like that?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah. Why not?” Goku asked stupidly.  

“Please calm down, Mr. Satan, we have a show to put on,” the Announcer explained. “Trunks, do you know that Mai is actually a 40-something year old woman who is bad and has tried to kill your mother on multiple occasions?”

“She’s what? Eew!” Trunks cried. “I was dating an old lady?”

“Hey, young man, are you calling me old?” Bulma asked.

“Yeah, but that’s fine. You’re a mom; you’re supposed to be old,” Trunks said as if it was completely logical. 

“Trunks, what do you think about the fact that she tried to kill your mother?”

“I don’t really care about that. Look at her, she’s fine. Besides, even my dad tried to kill her.”

“And we have one final dare! Launch, come over here. Please tell Bra that she is weak and then give her a good whacking.”

“I, uh, think I’ll pass.” Aggressive Launch looked at Vegeta trembling a bit. “I don’t have a death wish.”

“Well, I guess that brings today’s show to a close then. Good night everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that leaving the chapter off like this is a flaw since Launch should have been given other requests or been kicked out. But since I'm just editing these, I didn't feel like going to the trouble of coming up with requests now, especially since most of these were actually requested by readers and not made by me. (You can blame redundancy in requests on that).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old AN: The first time I had Bra talk, I put Daddy without thinking. Then I couldn’t remember if she called Vegeta Daddy or Papa. I had her keep saying Daddy since I wasn’t sure. Now I've changed it to Papa, since that seems to be the fandom headcanon.

“We have Vegeta with 37 points, Goku with 28 points, Bulma with 27 points, Trunks and Mr. Satan with 26 points, Goten with 25 points, Gohan and Majin Buu with 21 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, Master Roshi, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin with 18 points, 18, Piccolo and Launch with 16 points, and Maron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points. Piccolo, we would like to know what it was like having a driving instructor with road rage.”

“Awful. I try to stay calm by meditating, but it was impossible to find peace with that woman. She was insane. She barely even let me drive. It was more an angry demonstration than anything. She would go so fast and then slam on the breaks that sometimes I thought I was going to fall out of the car. It took two days of meditation before I was completely calm again.”  

“Goku, is it true that you have character development?”

“Hey, that’s not very nice! I do too have character development. I’m way smarter than I was in Dragon Ball.”

“I’ll agree with that. But have you developed at all throughout Z?”

“Uh.” Goku was lost in thought at this. “I got a lot stronger.”

“That’s not what I mean, Goku. Have any of your values changed or anything like that?”

“I don’t think so. Why?” Goku asked stupidly.

“And there we have it, Ladies and Gentlemen; Goku is the same man out for a fight who cares for his friends and family from afar,” the Announcer announced to the entire crowd. “Master Roshi, how did you first get into dirty magazines?”

“It was back when I was very young. I saw my father leaving the bathroom with a huge grin. Curious as to what would make him so happy, I went in to investigate. At first nothing seemed different than usual, but after searching more thoroughly, I found a magazine peeking from just behind the toilet. What I saw within those pages changed my life forever. Hehe. Let me tell you those girls sure had some big-“ Chichi swatted him with her frying pan.

“Such indecency!” She shook with disgust.

“Bra, what is your favorite game to play?”

“My favorite is playing dollies with Papa. I make a big castle for Barbie and her friends. Then Papa always makes a monster alien doll destroy the castle. Then Super Saiyan Ken comes to Barbie’s rescue. He tells Barbie to run, but she never does. Instead she tries to get a closer look at the alien. Barbie and Ken argue and Ken threatens not to save Barbie, but he always saves her anyway. Then they kiss!” Bra clapped her hands and giggled at her last comment. “Oh course I make them kiss, not Papa. Sometimes Papa even puts ketchup on them to make blood. Once, Trunks came in when they were covered in ketchup, and he found it cool. He played with us that day.”

“That’s all I’ve got for today folks!”


	13. Chapter 13

“We have Vegeta with 37 points, Goku with 29 points, Bulma with 27 points, Trunks and Mr. Satan with 26 points, Goten with 25 points, Gohan, Majin Buu, and Master Roshi with 21 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin with 18 points, 18, Piccolo with 17 points, Launch and Bra with 16 points, and Maron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points. Master Roshi, just how old are you?”

“I know I don’t look it, but I am 360.” Everyone’s eyes bugged out, and Videl almost fainted.

Krillin leaned over whispering to 18, “I knew he was old, but not that old.” 18 nodded.

“Well, that sure is a shocker, isn’t everyone? Most folks don’t live past 100. Bulma, what do you think is your best invention?”

“I think that every one of my inventions are award worthy. But if I have to pick one as the best, I would have to say the Dragon Radar. I mean, without it we would never have been able to bring everyone back to life. Come to think of it, if it weren’t for the radar, none of us would have met each other.”

“Bulma’s right! I never would have met Chichi without it,” Goku exclaimed. 

“Dad, are you saying that we were only born because of Bulma?” Gohan questioned.

“I guess so.”

“See how brilliant I am? Without my genius you two wouldn’t even be alive!” Bulma gloated.

“Speaking of your family, Gohan, do you think that Piccolo is a better father figure than Goku?”

“Hey!” Goku whined. “I don’t like this question. Ask him a different one.”

“That is a difficult question,” Gohan started, ignoring his father. “I have always viewed Piccolo as more of an uncle than a father. Sure, Dad neglects us and doesn’t give two cents about my education, but Piccolo isn’t always hanging out with me either.

Piccolo has always been here when I needed him, though. He was harsh when I first went with him to train, but it was in my best interest. It was to fight Vegeta who we knew were coming. But Dad, he only seems to want to train or fish with me. He wants to fight for the pure thrill of it. Piccolo seems to see me more as the person I truly am than simply a sparring partner. I’m not sure if that makes Piccolo more of a father figure, but it does make him more of a friend.” 

Goku looked very sad again.

“On an even more serious note, Android 18, do you think it was right for Krillin to choose your life over the fate of the world?”

“No,” She answered seriously. “No it was not right for him to do so. However, if anyone is at fault for Cell reaching perfection it is Vegeta. He was the one that ultimately allowed my absorption. No one person is ever to blame for a problem. Neither Krillin nor Vegeta are fully to blame for Cell’s completion.”

“And with that word of wisdom, we are done for the day.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old AN: A guest pointed out that 18 could have ran from Cell. That means that 18 was at fault too. Give me a break, I said I was lazy when I wrote that chapter. I am currently watching Kai, but I’m still in the Android saga. I couldn’t remember how that scene played out exactly. She did say that problems result from multiple people, though. Anyway I decided to only have one(two) truth/dare this chapter since it was a longer one and I wanted to get a new chapter out.

“We have Vegeta with 37 points, Goku with 29 points, Bulma with 28 points, Trunks and Mr. Satan with 26 points, Goten with 25 points, Gohan and Master Roshi with 22 points, Majin Buu with 21 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin and 18 with 18 points,  Piccolo with 17 points, Launch and Bra with 16 points, and Maron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points. Vegeta, we dare you to say something nice to Goku, Chichi, Goten, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Mr. Satan, Master Roshi, Trunks and Bulma.”

Vegeta made a face but stepped up and around so that he was facing the rest of the contestants. “Bulma, you fulfill my needs satisfactory. Trunks, you are a brat, but I feel confident calling you a Prince of Saiyans. You play tricks, and while they are damned annoying, they show that you think outside the box. Gohan, you sure have a good brain on your shoulders. No idea where you got it from. If I didn’t know first-hand, I would have thought any brains you had would have evaporated from being near that moron so often.”

“Hey!” Goku whined. “Why does everyone keep picking on me?”

Ignoring Goku, Vegeta continued. “Chichi, you sure are impressive to have stood by him for so long. It’s not like he gives you much in return. Goten, you are a good friend to Trunks. I know that you make him a happier person.” Goku looked on expectantly, but Vegeta purposefully skipped him. “Old Timer, you sure are going strong. I would never have guessed you were older than 300 the way you fight. What’s your secret?”

“I’m not telling unless I get points.”

“Oh, uh, sure,” the Announcer relented. “Master Roshi, how is it that you have lived so long?”

“I drank from the fountain of youth which has regressed my aging. That is why I am still so spry and good looking.” Roshi eyed Bulma lifting his eyebrows.

“You better stop making eyes at my woman, or you won’t have a face to look good. Android, you made one formidable opponent back in the day. I also admire how you were quicker to put away old habits than I was. Krillin, you may not be powerful, but you care for your friends. I have complete assurance that if I left my family in your care, while you may not be able to protect them, I know that you would try your best to. Mr. Satan, you do a good job keeping the brainless brainless. And finally, Kakarot,” Vegeta lowered his head. He didn’t want the others to see how sincere his words were.  “thank you for granting me this second chance. If it weren’t for you I would have died a miserable wretch, beaten down by Frieza.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old AN: I hope Vegeta is in character. I wanted to list what he actually would find as good qualities in people but to do so he had to be more vocal about his feelings than he normally would be. Granted Vegeta has always been the Vegeta after Buu in here so he is more open.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old AN: I couldn’t remember what Marron called Krillin and 18, so I looked up scenes on Youtube and Gohan said chao in it. Oh, Gohan this is why I love you. Anyway, in one scene Marron says Mama, and in another she says Mom. I didn’t find any of her addressing Krillin.

“We have Vegeta with 45 points, Goku with 29 points, Bulma with 28 points, Trunks and Mr. Satan with 26 points, Goten with 25 points, Master Roshi with 23 points, Gohan with 22 points, Majin Buu with 21 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin and 18 with 18 points,  Piccolo with 17 points, Launch and Bra with 16 points, and Marron, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points. To start, Master Roshi, you are not allowed to look at women for 3 chapters.”

“What? Why are you treating an old man like this? Oh, fine. I’ll just have to build up my energy for later.” He wiggled his eyebrows, but obediently did not focus them toward a woman. Coincidentally, the men all shivered uncomfortably.

“Next, Marron, we would like to know what it is like living at Kame House?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I’ve never lived anywhere else. I mostly just see Dad and Mama, turtle and the lecherous old man. Sometimes I get lonely without any other kids to play with, but Dad and Turtle play with me. It’s also fun to watch Mama beat up the lecherous old man. Plus, I can go swimming whenever I want to! I haven’t gone to school yet, but Dad says that I can go when I’m older. I can’t wait, because then I will have more kids to play with.”

“Thank you, Marron. Now, someone from the audience would to see Goku and Vegeta make out.” Both Goku’s and Vegeta’s faces reacted simultaneously, but very distinctly. While Vegeta’s face was one of unadulterated disgust, Goku’s was one of perplexity.

“No! No damn way am I even touching that buffoon! I don’t care how many points you give me!”

“Why would someone want to see us make out? I’m married to Chichi, and he’s married to Bulma. I don’t get it.”

“Of course you wouldn’t idiot. I can guess, but unlike you, I don’t want to know why this fruitcake wants to see us do something so abhorrent.” 

“Okay…” Goku looked further confused.

“Goku, would you mind fighting, Mr. Satan, now?”

“Uh, okay. It won’t be much of a fight, though.” Hercule stared on with frightened eyes. “Oh, come on Mr. Satan, I’ll go easy on you. I wouldn’t want to end up killing you, hehe.”

Hercule stiffened up but put on his poker face. “Hahaha, you should be the one asking me to go easy on you. Let’s do this thing. I’ve been needing a warm-up anyway.” Hercule took on his Power Stance as Goku took on his own defensive stance. Seeing that Goku was giving him the first move, he rushed forward attempting to perform a Hercule Critical Attack. However, Goku dodged easily to the side. Hercule was too slow to react and kicked out at the empty space giving Goku time to elbow-jab him. Hercule fell with a thud but got back up still fake-laughing. “Haha, now that you got the first shot, let’s get serious.” He ran up performing his King of Dreamers series of kicks and punches. Goku stood still not reacting to the hits. Goku grabbed his arm twisting it. “Ow!” He kneed him in the stomach and let him fall to the ground.

“I think that’s enough. I don’t want to hurt him too badly.” Hercule shivered on the ground. He didn’t want to be humiliated in front of his fans, but he knew he had no chance. Deciding giving up was the best option, so he remained still on the ground.

“Wasn’t that thrilling folks? See you all again soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I must have really not been paying attention when writing this, because yet again I had them turn down a dare without any other options.
> 
> Fun side note, apparently this was my first time ever writing a fight scene.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite of the chapters.

“We have Vegeta with 45 points, Goku with 34 points, Mr. Satan with 31 points, Bulma with 28 points, Trunks and Goten with 25 points, Master Roshi with 23 points, Gohan with 22 points, Majin Buu with 21 points, Future Trunks, Chichi, Videl, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin and 18 with 18 points, Piccolo with 17 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 16 points, and, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points. Chichi, would you honestly tell us how you feel about Goku?”

“This is a tough question. I love Goku, of course I do. I just wish I might have waited a bit longer before settling down. I was so young when I met Goku and I barely knew him when we got married. I had no idea he would be so hard to deal with. I can’t really blame him, though, since I forced our wedding on him. He didn’t even know what a marriage was at the time. I think he tries, but he doesn’t understand what a family is, what a husband and father is supposed to do. Good fathers do not abandon their families every chance they get. Good fathers spend time with their families.”

“But, Chichi, I train with the boys.”

“Yeah, you train. You train and you fish. But do you ever ask them how school is? Ask them about their friends? Ask me how I feel? No, because that is just the way you are Goku. You come home when you want to, spend time with us when you want to, do what you want to. You expect me to pick up the slack. Don’t worry Goku, as Gohan said before, we’re used to it.” Chichi suddenly looked very, very tired.

“On that note, Goku, would it kill you to actually spend some time with your family for a change? You know what, let’s make it a dare. I dare you, Goku, to spend an entire day with your family. Without fighting. Before you all go home though, I also have a dare for Goten. Please come here, Goten.” The Announcer whispered into his ear, “Say something at dinner to make Gohan spit out his food.”

“Oh, yeah! This is gonna be fun!”

_At the Son Residence_

The Son family filed into their house and stood there a bit lost as to what to do.

“Wow, a whole day with you, Goku.” Chichi laughed a little. “I’m not even sure where to begin. Well, Goku would you like to help me tend the garden? The turnips need watering, and the cabbage can be picked. Then I can start cooking dinner.”

“Uh, okay,” Goku said a little reluctantly. He hated gardening, but if it would make Chichi happy he would try.

 An hour later, they were both covered in sweat and dirt. Chichi was smiling sweetly as she continuously glanced over at her husband. Goku on the other hand was bored out of his mind. He wanted to act as he usually did and run from the menial task. However, instead, he came up with a plan. He tiptoed lightly around behind Chichi and began to tickle her. He tickled her sides, her neck, and her stomach. She fell down from laughing so hard.

As she worked to catch her breath, she breathed, “Oh, Goku it’s like we are kids again.” She blushed innocently up at him looking very much like the 12-year-old that he had once known.

“Oh, Chichi, maybe this spending time thing was good idea!” He picked her up, hugging her to him while spinning in a circle. They tumbled down into the grass. Chichi placed her head atop his chest.

“Do you see that cloud over there? Doesn’t it look like a fan?”

“Yeah that’s pretty cool. Do you see that one? It looks like a rice ball.  And that one looks like a wonton! Speaking of food I’m getting hungry.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll start on dinner. Why don’t you spend some time with the boys while you wait?”

“Good idea.”

Another hour later, Goku was helping Gohan set his bait on a fishing hook. “Remember what I said last time, Gohan? Throw it gently and hold it still. If you make any ripples they will all be scared away.”

“Dad! I found one!” Goten hollered jumping up and down.

“Where, Goten?”

“Up here!” The boy floated up to a high branch in the nearest tree. Goku flew up to see. Three bird eggs lay in a small nest.

“How long until they hatch?”

“Hmm?” Goku scratched his head. “I’d say probably another week or so. Why don’t we head back to see if your mother’s finished the food yet?”

The family sat at the table and waited for once instead of immediately digging in.

“Itadakimasu!” Chichi called and the others echoed her.

“So, uh, Gohan how’s school been?” Goku asked.

“It’s alright. I have a big project due soon. I was going to do a density column, but if you’re helping me let’s color fire.”

“Color fire? Why would we want to do that?”

“It is more complicated than the other project, so it would boost my grade, and it’s pretty.”

“Okay, let’s try it after dinner. Uh, so Goten, what have you and Trunks been up to lately?”

“The usual. We dumped a bucket of milk on Vegeta the other day. He wasn’t too happy. You should have seen his face!”

“You shouldn’t do things like that, Goten. Vegeta has always treated you like a part of his family. Is that any way to thank him?” Gohan chided.

“Oh? Well at least my pranks are innocent.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Goten promptly fell silent.

“Goten, tell me what you are talking about. I have done nothing corrupt!”

“Really? I definitely heard some impure things coming from your room yesterday.” Gohan’s face flushed crimson and he spit out his juice as he realized what Goten was referring to. “You were moaning and-“ Gohan kicked him very roughly under the table.

“Gohan! What is your brother talking about?”

Gohan laughed nervously. “Nothing, Mom. Haha. You know, Goten, always making up stories. Right, _Goten?”_ He emphasized his name by giving him the death glare.

“Yeah, Mom. Don’t take it so seriously. You know neither of us would do anything so illicit.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Meanwhile Goku had been digging into the food. “Wow, Chichi! This is really good!”

“Really? You like it?”

“I like everything you make!”

“Oh, Goku,” Chichi sighed.

“I’ll help with the dishes, Chichi.”

“You will? You are so not like yourself today.”

Goku never washed dishes, frankly he hated it. It was even more boring than farming. Being unused to washing a plate slipped from his hand onto the floor shattering. Chichi readied to yell but stopped herself in time. Goku was really trying.

Just then Gohan slipped into the kitchen. “Hey Dad, you ready to work on my project?”

Fifteen minutes later the two Saiyans stared intently at the blazing flames, the very orange flames.

“Why isn’t it working?” Gohan asked aggravated.

“I don’t know, Gohan. I did what you told me to.” Gohan looked around and noticed the full bucket of water nearby.

“You didn’t wash the pinecones did you? Jeez, Dad! Now we just wasted all this time for nothing. Fine, let’s just make a density column. That is easily portable anyway.”

Gohan turned to his ingredients on the kitchen counter. He turned searching for a glass to use. When he turned around Goku was pouring honey into his open mouth.  

“What are you doing, Dad? I need that!” He yanked the honey tube from his hands. “Can you just leave me alone so that I can finish this?”  

After the kids were asleep the couple slid into their makeshift hot tub. The bubbles were soothing to their naked flesh. Chichi started at Goku across from her with longing.

“Come here, Chichi,” he softly called opening his arms for her. She settled against him and he brought his arms around her.

“Oh, Goku, today has been wonderful. I enjoyed spending time with you, and I know the boys did as well. Can’t you be like this more often?” Goku placed his head on hers, squeezing her tighter as the stars shown down. 


	17. Chapter 17

“We have Vegeta with 45 points, Goku with 39 points, Mr. Satan with 31 points, Goten with 30 points, Bulma with 28 points, Trunks with 25 points, Master Roshi with 23 points, Gohan with 22 points, Chichi and Majin Buu with 21 points, Future Trunks, Videl, and Oolong with 20 points, Krillin and 18 with 18 points, Piccolo with 17 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 16 points, and, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 15 points.”

Chichi looked extra pleasant today. She leaned closely to Goku with an air of euphoria around her. 

“It looks like your day went well yesterday. On that note, the audience would like for you two to go ‘have fun’ with each other.” The Announcer nodded toward Goku and Chichi.

“Uh, sure. Okay.”

“Ah, ah, we couldn’t,” Chichi protested, but it was obvious she just didn’t want to seem excited in front of everyone. As the two wandered off stage Goku could be heard whispering to Chichi, “How long has it been since last time? I can’t even remember.”

Faint sounds echoed out from backstage. The most audible comments were Chichi’s. “Goku what are you doing? That tickles, haha. Oh, Goku~” Eventually they rejoined the group.

Goten turned to Trunks looking sick. “It was bad enough hearing your parents, but now mine too? How could you stand that, Trunks?”

“Used to it,” Trunks said nonchalantly.

“Jeez. How often do they do it?”

“Pretty much every day. Sometimes more.”

“More?” Goten nearly fainted.

“Next, Majin Buu you have another dare. The audience would like you to eat a carrot this time.”

“What carrot? It other ucky vegetable? Buu no want!”

“But Buu it is a yummy vegetable.”

“You promise Buu? Better not be lying.”

“Oh, yes. It is a yummy vegetable.”

“Alright. Buu try.” Buu took the carrot and popped it into his mouth. “Bleh!” Buu spit the carrot out. “Not as ucky as other veggtable, but Buu still no like. Buu no like these dares. You mean to Buu. You lie. Mr. Satan says lying bad.”

“Mr. Satan said that, huh? Well, then, Mr. Satan, why don’t you explain to us why you lie and take the credit for other people’s actions? Why did you tell everyone that you defeated Cell when in fact Gohan did?”

“Mr. Satan lie? Why lie?” Buu cocked his head in confusion.

“No, I didn’t lie. I am the almighty Mr. Satan! I beat everything in my path haha.”

“But you no beat me.”

“Oh, uh, haha. Well sometimes I let the others get some practice in. Can’t let them get rusty, you know?”

“Mr. Satan, please answer the question,” reprimanded the Announcer.

“Not while the cameras are rolling.” He sweatdropped looking at the many cameras. “I have a reputation, you know?”

“Cut all cameras!”

“At first I did it so that my little girl would think her father was cool. I wanted her to look up to me. Then the fame went to my head I guess. I can’t back out now. Everyone counts on me. I give them hope.”

“But you say lying bad,” Buu reminded with a tilt of his head.

“Sometimes lying is not always bad, Buu.”

“Restart cameras! Lastly for today everyone dance to Gangnum Style.”

 They raised their right arms twisting them like they were lassoing while raising each leg up at a time. The motion made them look like they were riding horses. Then they crossed their arms in front of them, jumping with the leg lifts.

“This is in style? Trunks you think this is cool?” Vegeta asked flabbergasted at the movements.

“Well yeah. I think it is more about the song, though. At least, I like the song more than the dance.”

The group did some butt twists which Gohan really got into. He used to practice such moves with Icarus. Roshi’s eyes bugged out slightly each time the song said “sexy lady,” and he strained not to look at the girls’ dancing bodies. “ _I want to see them wiggle and jiggle so bad!_ ” he thought to himself. But he knew that if he lost now he wouldn’t get to see any more of them. “ _Just hold on a little longer, Roshi. Almost there!_ ”

Trunks broke out doing crotch lifts and Chichi got into doing the hip shakes.

“That’s all folks. I look forward to seeing you again.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m based Goku’s play of Slenderman off of PewDiePie’s playthrough of Mark J. Hadley’s Sanatorium game that was based off Slenderman. I thought that the building looked creepier.

“We have Vegeta with 50 points, Goku with 49 points, Mr. Satan with 37 points, Goten with 35 points, Bulma and Master Roshi with 33 points, Chichi and Majin Buu with 31 points, Trunks with 30 points, Gohan with 27 points, Future Trunks, Videl, and Oolong with 25 points, Krillin and 18 with 23 points, Piccolo with 22 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 21 points, and, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 20 points. Roshi you can look at women again, so now you get the dare to grope Bulma’s chest.”

“Oh, goody! Come to Papa!” He yelled with a mad look in his eyes as he charged at her. He grabbed at her boobs before she could maneuver away. As he was pushing his face into them, Vegeta pulled him away by his shirt collar.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked glaring at him.

“Making sure she doesn’t have breast cancer?” Roshi answered uncertainly.

“Sure you were.” Vegeta promptly thrashed him.

“Trunks are you a pedophile?” asked the Announcer.

“No?” Trunks answered confused. “Why would anyone think that?”

“Do you like Pan?”

“Of course I like Pan she is like a sister to me. Oh! You mean like that? No!”

“And Goten, do you like Bra?”

“No.”

“Are you a pedophile?”

“No!”

“Now for the highlight of the day. Goku we would like you to play _Slenderman_ in virtual reality.”

“Okay. What is that?”

“It’s a scary game, but you shouldn’t have too much trouble. You have fought countless enemies, so this Slenderman shouldn’t scare you should he?”

“No?”

Trunks instructed Goku on how to move around and what the objective of the game is and such. Ready, Goku entered the virtual reality camber. His image was projected on the screen so that everyone could view what he was seeing.

He was in a dark, empty corridor. His footsteps cut loudly through the otherwise silent space. He walked forward until he came to a branch of tunnels. Slenderman could be lurking anywhere, and it was impossible to see all locations. Goku wasn’t’ too worried. What could this Slenderman do to him? All he had to do was find some pieces of paper and get out.

He walked through a doorway into a room. It had cupboards and shelves. Goku inspected the shelves and noticed various medical instruments. _No! I have to get out of here!_ Goku internally began to panic. _This is a hospital. There are needles here._ What if Slenderman poked him with needles? He ran blindly before he remembered the only way out was to find the notes. He forced himself to walk slower so that he could look out for the notes. He came across one taped to the wall. It was smeared with blood and said “Always Watching.” He took the note, and pounding music, almost like a racing heartbeat, engulfed him.

He continued onward and found a second note. This one read “No Where to Run. No Where to Hide.” Goku continued further and saw a strange, long-limbed, pale man standing very still in the room. _Needles!_ Goku ran back the way he came, and the light in the halls fell even dimmer. He ran around a corner only to see him again. In total panic, Goku ran in circles.

After not seeing his pursuer for a while, he slowed his pace and saw another note. This one read “Out of Sight Not Out of Mind.” Goku didn’t need the reminder; he couldn’t stop thinking about the horrifying needles he could be attacked with. The music changed yet again, this time to an eerie piano twill. _Who is playing that piano?_ Goku thought. _Did he take a break to play the piano?_

Feeling safe, Goku moved on, but he was lost. He didn’t know where he had already come from. With no other choice, he continued on blindly. “No One Survives My Needles” read the next note. He could suddenly hear heavy breathing following him. _No! He does have needles!_ Goku began running again, but then he was in front of him. In his hand was the largest needle Goku had ever seen. Immobilized with fear, Goku could do nothing but stare intently at it. His head grew heavy, and the screen of his vision crackled.

He emerged from the virtual reality chamber screaming.

“For the love of Dende, shut up. You are damn annoying!” Vegeta scoffed.

“Dad, you do know that is a game, and that Slenderman could never actually hurt you, right?” Goten asked.

“B-b-but he had a needle.” Goku stammered.  

“Alright folks, looks like Goku is going to have to take some time to calm down. See you all again soon.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the chapter with Goku spending time with his family, because it is cute, but this is definitely the best written chapter.

“We have Goku with 54 points, Vegeta with 50 points, Mr. Satan with 38 points, Goten with 37 points, Master Roshi with 38 points, Majin Buu with 36 points, Bulma with 33 points, Chichi with 31 points, Trunks with 32 points, Gohan with 27 points, Future Trunks, Videl, and Oolong with 25 points, Krillin and 18 with 23 points, Piccolo with 22 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 21 points, and, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 20 points. Bulma, we have some more people who have been chosen to face Slenderman’s wrath, but first we would like you to make some improvements to the Artificial Intelligence.”

Bulma worked on the files giving it the ability to adapt further to situations. It could now move faster, make audible noises, and change shape. It could also now change its name with every situation.

“Okay! Then for Slender’s next victims we have Trunks, Vegeta, and Chichi. Who shall be brave enough to go first?”

“I’m not scared of some crap machine. Bring it on,” Vegeta declared haughtily. He walked confidently into the virtual reality chamber. Once inside he was assaulted by darkness and the sounds of wilderness. Owls hooted and crickets chirped. Instead of comforting, however, the noises blurred into an eerie array of percussion. There was a shallow dirt path surrounded by endless trees. _Okay, I just need to find these damn pieces of paper._ He started down the path with no change in scenery. It took him a few minutes to realize that just following the path was too simple. He would need to leave the path and trek into the unknown forest.

He turned left pushing past branches. Stumbling a bit, he noticed a crumpled note on the ground. “Beware What Lies Beneath.”

“What the hell is this bullshit?” Vegeta wondered aloud. Unperturbed, he continued on. Finally, he stumbled upon another paper. “No Matter Where You Go, They Can Find You.”

“The hell?” Just then a buzzing filled the forest, and the earth seemed to quiver. Tiny round blobs began to surface from the earth.

“No!” Vegeta yelled running in the opposite direction. The earthworms’ slithering bodies could be heard as they rolled across the land. Vegeta ran until he could no longer hear any slithering. Slowing down, he resumed his search for pieces of paper. He found one caught in one of the branches in front of him.

“Jim Has No Eyes, But He Will Still Find You.” Vegeta shivered imagining the slimy bodies crawling over him. He ran, and the forest grew darker and darker around him. The slithering noises and buzz returned. The earth felt to be shaking beneath his feet.

“No! Leave me alone!” He shouted, but it changed nothing. To his abject horror, a gigantic earthworm emerged from the earth adorning a humungous toothy smile. It opened its mouth as if to speak, but all that came out was a hiss like that of a snake. It reverberated through the trees and Vegeta seemed to understand it was saying “Got you.” And then he was devoured.  

Vegeta fell out of the virtual reality chamber shaking. He quickly composed himself when he realized the many eyes on him.

“Hah! You thought I was scared didn’t you? Well, I was just putting on a show for you all. As if the Prince of all Saiyans would really quiver in fear from virtual worms. Don’t make me laugh.”

“Would you like to go next Chichi?” Hesitantly she nodded.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in her living room. _What? I thought I was going into that horror game? Oh well. If they accidently sent me home instead I wouldn’t complain,_ she thought to herself. She settled down into her favorite chair and began to read her current book “How to Make Your Husband Want You Again.” Just then a rap came from the door.

 _I wonder who that is?_ she wondered as she went to answer. Standing there was a tall reserved man dressed in a blue business suit.

“Hello ma’am , my name is Bill. I take it you are, Mrs. Son?”

“Yes, I am,” Chichi answered.

“Would your children be home at the moment?”

“No. They are away at a tournament. They should be back later this evening.”

“Good. While we wait, let me explain the situation. Your husband has been ruled as an unfit father. Because of this, I will be required to take custody of your children as soon as possible. Would you be able to pack their things today? If you need assistance I can help while we wait.”

“You’re here to what! You can’t take my babies! Goku may not be the best father, but he cares! And I-I am a wonderful mother! Does that count for nothing?” She had become hysteric. There was no way she was letting her babies be taken from her. She couldn’t lose them as well. She would be all alone during Goku’s spans of absence.

“I have no choice in the matter, ma’am. Please begin your preparations immediately. If you wish, you may file for a court hearing within the next 6 months.”

“No! You will not touch them!” Chichi slammed the door in the man’s face.  The door shook with the force of Bill’s shoves.

“Open up now, Mrs. Son!” He called.

She ran to the back door to lock it, and another rap came to that one. Very cautiously she opened the door. Another reserved business-attire clad man stood there.

“Hello, Mrs. Son, my name is Ted. I am here to collect your taxes. Apparently you have underpaid for the last 10 years.”

“This cannot be happening!” Chichi slammed the door bolting it. The entire house shook. She huddled in a fetal position in the very center of the house. The walls grew closer and closer towards her. She was running out of space. Still they restricted until she was completely surrounded and finally crushed entirely.

When Chichi exited the virtual reality chamber she was crying. She saw Gohan and Goten standing there stunned and promptly glomped them.  “My babies!” She cried hugging them to her. “I will never let you out of my sight again!”

“Uh, Mom. I think you are overreacting. We have to go to school remember? And anyway, if anyone tried to take us away we could just fight them off,” Gohan reassured her.

“Okay, Trunks. You ready to take on your challenge?” The Announcer asked.

“Bring it on. I will win this thing,” Trunks declared confidently.

Trunks found himself on a wooded path with a gate and building ahead. Trunks entered the house and read the note on the table. It mentioned finding a sawmill that should contain a weapon of some kind. A crash was heard from upstairs.

He wandered through the house until he came upon stairs leading down into a basement path. There he found a hammer. After picking it up a loud musical beat occurred, and his heart beat faster uncontrollably. _What the hell?_ Trunks wondered. _Oh, it must be because the character is supposed to have a reaction, and since this is virtual reality I am feeling it. Okay, Trunks just stay calm._

He exited the house and shown his flashlight. The light was dim and only illuminated a fraction of the area ahead of him. He turned and saw Slenderman causing his vision to crackle. He quickly turned the other way. Slender’s heavy breathing followed his movements.

He came to a gate with a sign that read Richardson’s Sawmill. He used the hammer to push the gate open. Trunks maneuvered this new area carefully, making sure not to allow himself to be trapped by Slender. Eventually, he found a table with a gun and ammo.

“Hell yeah!”Trunks almost jumped with joy. He was so gonna kill this guy.

He reentered the forest arm at the ready. Slenderman appeared from the shadows. After missing a few shots, Trunks finally hit him, but Slenderman was still not dead. He shot him three more times and finally he got the dialogue claiming that Slenderman was dead. Now all that was left was to find his way out of the woods. He pushed forward until he became immobilized, and his heart began beating again. _Of course this game isn’t that easy,_ Trunks thought realizing he was going to die anyway. He was completely surrounded by Slendermans. They simultaneously closed in on him, and he died.

Trunks walked out of the virtual reality chamber in triumph.

“Take that!” He called. “I totally beat that game!”

“Nice job, Trunks. I knew you could do it, Sweety.” Bulma encouraged patting his head.

“But you died?” Goten asked confused.

“That’s just how the game ends. You can’t actually win and survive.”

“That’s dumb,” Goten pouted.

“Did you see that folks? Trunks beat Slenderman! And with that I am calling today’s game over.”


	20. Chapter 20

“We have Vegeta with 55 points, Goku with 54 points, Mr. Satan with 38 points, Goten with 37 points, Bulma and Master Roshi with 38 points, Trunks with 37 points, Chichi and Majin Buu with 36 points, Gohan with 27 points, Future Trunks, Videl, and Oolong with 25 points, Krillin and 18 with 23 points, Piccolo with 22 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 21 points, and, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, and Bills with 20 points.  Master Roshi, the audience would like you to teach Chichi, Videl, and Bulma how to do your muscle transformation.”

“What?” Roshi’s eyes bugged out as he looked the girls over. “They would look hideous with gigantic muscles!”

“Regardless of how they would look, will you teach them?”

“Ah, I guess so.” His face dropped into a pout. “Girls come over here. Now focus your ki throughout your arms. It will tingle at first, but that is normal. Don’t lose focus or else your ki will disperse towards your core. Now, expand the energy outward. Feel the singe push further and further. You should be able to feel your muscles contracting from the pressure, and voila!”

The girls stood there wearing matching pairs of gigantic muscles.

“Is that really you, Chichi?” Goku asked. “We could train together now!” He exclaimed happily.

“I don’t know about that, Goku. While you are off training, someone needs to be there to maintain our home,” she chided.

“Now, then, Bulma, Videl. Would you please arm wrestle each other?” The two women sat down at a low table locking their right arms together. They pushed against each other with all their might, and neither arm seemed to budge. Each girl groaned as their respective muscles went into spasms. They tried to push harder. Videl’s arm pushed just a tad harder forcing Bulma’s arm to shift somewhat. The two huffed as they dropped their arms to the table in defeat.

“I would say that is Videl’s win!” yelled the announcer. “But don’t feel bad Bulma, she barely won, and you both gain equal points.”

“Phew! I guess I won since I actually fight unlike you, Mrs. Briefs.”

“I could fight if I wanted to.” Bulma glanced at Vegeta. “I just have other things to choose to spend my time on.”

“Now we have some more contests! Bulma and Future Bulma, would you two please have a strawberry eating contest, followed by a burping contest!” At this the audience oohed and ahhed. Whispers could be heard, most likely about the burping portion of the contest.

A mountain of strawberries sat in front of the near-identical women.

“Ready, set, go!” The two dug in, plucking strawberries as if they were the last remaining food on the planet. They kept a steady rhythm with each other until half of the pile remained. At this point, Future Bulma started to slow down until she finally stopped all together. She laid her face on the table ready for a nap while Bulma finished the pile.

“And we have it, folks! Present Bulma can eat more than Future Bulma.”

“Wow, for being me, you sure can’t eat a lot.”

“Well, what do you expect? I come from a post-apocalyptic world. Food is scarce. My stomach has shrunk a bit since before the Androids.”

“Oh. I didn’t think about that.”

“It’s okay. I will definitely win this next one.” The two readied themselves for the next contest.

“Ready, set, go!”

Bulma remained still as she watched Future Bulma begin to release a strand of belches. Bulma struggled, willing herself to burp, but alas only one came out.

“And Future Bulma wins!”

“How do you even know how to make yourself burp?” Bulma asked.

“There wasn’t’ much to do after the Androids, so sometimes Trunks would teach me. We would sometimes even have contests ourselves. And since Vegeta wasn’t around I didn’t need to play all lady-like.”

“There we go, folks. Both Bulmas are winners in different respects! See you next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. This chapter was a failure. The arm wrestle was supposed to be between Videl and Chichi, but somehow I morpher Chichi into Bulma?? I cover the mishap up by having all three of them getting the muscles. I honestly can’t believe I messed up that badly, though.


	21. Chapter 21

“We have Vegeta with 55 points, Goku with 54 points, Bulma and Master Roshi with 43 points, Chichi with 41 points, Mr. Satan with 38 points, Trunks and Goten with 37 points, Majin Buu with 36 points, Videl and Future Bulma with 30 points, Gohan with 27 points, Future Trunks, and Oolong with 25 points, Krillin and 18 with 23 points, Piccolo with 22 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 21 points, and, Future Gohan, and Bills with 20 points. Master Roshi, what would you do if you found Bulma in a deep sleep on the couch, only wearing a tank top and shorts, and Vegeta wasn’t around?”

“Oo, hoo! This sure is a steamy question. Why don’t I show it instead of tell it?” He made googily eyes at Bulma. “Come to papa!” He ran at her, but she moved out of the way.

“Just answer, old man. I’m not in the mood for your groping.”

“Well, how would I start? There is so much that I could do.” He chuckled pervertedly. “I could get on top of her to make out, or I could begin to feel her first.”

“Okay that’s enough!” Bulma shouted. “There he answered the damn question. That’s a good enough answer right?” She all but pleaded with her eyes at the Announcer.

“Yes, it is. We may have children in the audience.”

Bulma turned to Vegeta and whispered, “We are going to keep our doors locked 24/7 from now on.” Vegeta nodded.

“Vegeta, is it true that Akira Toriyama hates you?”

“A lot of people hate me,” He answered nonchalantly.

“Is that a yes?”

“The hell would I know? I don’t give a damn if he hates me or not. I don’t give a damn if _you_ hate me or not. I exist, I’m here, deal with it.”

“Please don’t hurt me,” The Announcer squealed. “Chichi, the audience would like you to punch Gohan in the face.”

“They want me to what?” Chichi looked faint. “No! How could I hurt my precious baby?”

“Mom, you can punch me.”

Chichi’s face twisted in confusion. “What are you saying, Gohan? Why would you want to be hit?”

“You do know I get hit a lot right? Plus, with your strength it’s not going to hurt me much. You might as well get the points.”

“That would be selfish of me. Why what sort of mother would willingly hurt her child just for some stupid truth or dare points?”

“Just punch me, Mom. It is fine.”

“You really want me to hit you? Okay, then. Fine!” She punched him square in the jaw. Just as Gohan had said, he barely flinched from the impact.

“There see, Mom? I’m fine.”

“Well folks we are going to stop here, because our next segment will be a big one.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this chapter. This sure was fun to read. Another of my favorite chapters.

“We have Vegeta with 56 points, Goku with 54 points, Chichi with 46 points, Master Roshi with 44 points, Bulma with 43 points, Mr. Satan with 38 points, Trunks and Goten with 37 points, Majin Buu with 36 points, Videl and Future Bulma with 30 points, Gohan with 27 points, Future Trunks, and Oolong with 25 points, Krillin and 18 with 23 points, Piccolo with 22 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 21 points, and, Future Gohan, and Bills with 20 points. And now for another dare you have all been waiting for. All contestants turn to the television and watch Team Four Star!”

Everyone sat down obediently in front of the TV.

“What, this is a parody of us? Oh, great,” huffed Vegeta.

“This sounds fun!” Goku exclaimed in excitement.

_The TV showed Raditz coming out of his pod. The farmer started to say that he was Sonic the Hedgehog._

“Hey, Trunks,” Goten leaned over towards his friend, “who is Sonic the Hedgehog?”

“Don’t be stupid, Goten. He’s a hedgehog. Duh!”

“What the hell is this?” Piccolo cried. “I don’t have a Myspace account. And I’m not lonely.” His ears turned a shade of red when he said he wasn’t lonely.

“It’s okay, Piccolo. I will always be your friend,” Gohan said smiling.

“Oh my Dende! Did I really wear that jacket!” Bulma shrieked in horror. “My shoulders look humongous!”

“Interesting. This all happened before I met any of you losers,” Vegeta commented.

_Raditz knocked Krillin into Kame House. A logo appeared in the corner that said “Krillin Owned 1.”_

“Are they really going to count the number of times I get hit?” Krillin buried his head in shame.

“It’s alright, Krillin. I don’t care if you are weak compared to us. You are a good husband and father. That’s what matters most,” 18 said cheering him up a bit. Goku twitched slightly at the comment.

“For shit’s sake. They made Nappa even more annoying than he already was. Damn, do I really have to watch this?” Vegeta groaned. “Thank Dende! The episode is over. Wait we have to watch more?”

“I’m glad! This is hilarious!” Trunks laughed. “This is what happened before I was born? Wow, talk about entertainment.”

“I’m not this stupid,” Goku said. Everyone just stared on in silence.

_Piccolo was training Gohan to fight the coming Saiyans._

“I wasn’t that mean to you, was I Gohan?”

“Well, you were harsh at first, but it was all to make me stronger. I don’t hold any grudges. Now, I do hold a few grudges against all these child abuse jokes.”

_The screen showed Gohan turn into a giant ape after staring at the moon._

“Wait, so me and Trunks can become giant apes as well?” Goten asked.

“Trunks and I,” Chichi corrected, “and no. Neither of you have your tails, so you can’t.”

_Vegeta and Nappa were shown flying through space, and Nappa’s incessant voice was heard as he asked repeatedly if they had reached earth yet._

“Oh, Dende. You don’t understand how accurate that is. Do you see why I killed him?” Vegeta groaned plugging his ears. “Hey, wait. What the hell? Why was my hair a brownish-red? My hair is black. Can’t these people color correctly?”

_On the parody Yamcha said that they would have to stop an enemy for both Chiatzu and Krillin. The others didn’t reply meaning they didn’t care about Krillin._

“Do you guys really care more about Chiatzu than me?” Krillin asked.

“I care about you Krillin,” Gohan and Goku said.

“I love you Daddy.” Marron beamed at her father. 18 smiled reassuringly. The others remained silent in thought.

_The parody moved on to the gang wishing for Goku to be brought back to life. Shenron asked them why they didn’t just wish for the Saiyans to be thrown into an asteroid._

“Why did we not think of that?” Bulma wondered. “I’m a genius. I should have thought of that. Oh well, if we had done that I wouldn’t have my Vegeta and Trunks.”

“We would have saved a lot of lives that way, though.” Chichi reasoned.

“True. But then we wouldn’t have known about Namek and wouldn’t have been able to bring them back to life. And then we wouldn’t have had Vegeta to help fight any of our later battles, and things might have turned out differently. We could all be dead now if we had done that,” Gohan analyzed. “I think things turned out just the way they were supposed to.” 

_On the TV Goku was shown eating with Princess Snake._

“Wait.” Piccolo turned giving Goku the death eye. “Is it true that we died, because you were eating and forgot about us?”

“Maybe,” Goku laughed nervously. “No harm thought, right? Everyone’s safe now.”

“I can’t believe you, Dad,” Gohan huffed.

_In the parody Vegeta said that Nappa would die someday and be out of his hair forever._

“If only that would be true!” Vegeta all but shouted. “Damn it! Why do I have to relive this?”

“It’s okay, Hun,” Bulma chirped. “Just hang in there for a little while. Do you admit that our company is better than his then?” She laughed when he scowled at her.

 “I find Nappa pretty entertaining,” Trunks said. “Lighten up, Dad. Just remember this is supposed to be funny.”

_Nappa killed Chiaotzu, and then Tien admitted to loving Chiaotzu._

Aggressive Launch’s eyes flared. “That ingrate! No wonder he turned me down! He’s involved with that little dwarf!”

“Thank Dende! He is finally dead!” Vegeta yelled in relief after watching himself kill Nappa.

Gohan made a face. “Uh! Is that what I looked like transforming into the ape? That is not pretty.”

“You turned into a giant ape?”

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Videl.”

_Vegeta was shown leaving earth in his spaceship. Ghost Nappa appeared and began singing “Ghost Nappa.”_

“Just kill me now!”

“Then you’d be a ghost with him, Dad.”

“Is there no way out of this?”

Goku patted him on the back. “Cheer up, Vegeta. You’ll definitely go to heaven next time you die.”

_Goku was shown at the hospital in a full body cast._

Bra giggled. “You look like a mummy.”

_Gohan joined Bulma and Krillin to travel to Namek._

“Ah! You look like an adorable Amish boy,” Videl teased lightly.

“You seriously walked around in your underwear in front of Baldy and the brat?” Vegeta asked with just a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“I was hot and irritable from being stuck in that tiny space with them for so long. It was more comfortable that way,” Bulma explained.

“Would you still undress yourself in front of other men?”

“It depends on the situation. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“The deal is that I don’t want my mate giving other men freebies. It makes me look bad.” Vegeta’s flushed face turned away in embarrassment.

“Aw. Okay, I won’t ever do it again,” she twilled hugging him.

_The parody showed a planet with a big sign that said “Fake Planet Namek” with only the “Planet Namek” lit up._

“I know that planet was a bite in the behind, but that’s actually pretty funny. They are making fun of us not reading the ‘Fake,’” Krillin laughed.

Bulma glared at him. “Well, I’m sorry that my navigation was off.”

“Calm down, Bulma. I wasn’t insulting you.”

She huffed.

_The screen showed Vegeta holding up an “Official Saiyan Guide.”_

“There is an ‘Official Saiyan Guide?’” Goten asked.

“No, Goten. It’s a joke,” Trunks explained.   

“Did they really just call my mother a milf? And did my dad just force her back into the kitchen? Oh, who am I kidding? My mom is old fashioned and ditzy like that,” Bulma admitted.

“That’s a great idea the other me just had! Bulma, you should invent a muffin button.”

“Goku, it’s not physically possible to make a machine that just produces muffins out of thin air.”

“We have beans that magically heal you. Why can’t we have a machine that magically makes muffins?”

“Because Akira Toriyama didn’t grant us the luxury of muffin buttons.”

_Vegeta insisted that Goku’s name was Kakarot while Krillin argued it was Goku._

“Haha! That argument between Krillin and Vegeta about my name is great!” Goku laughed.

_Piccolo fused with Nail increasing his power level. He internally began cheering to himself about how strong he had become._

“No, they did not just do that. That is so embarrassing. I would never do that.”

“Sure you wouldn’t,” Vegeta insinuated.

“Oh, like you never did that when you falsely thought you were a Super Saiyan?”

“You wanna go?”

“Boys calm down and relax,” Bulma refereed. 

_Gohan thought to himself, “What would Dad do?” He saw Goku telling him that he was leaving. Then after Goku had switched bodies with Ginyu, Gohan lashed out angry about his father._

“Son, did I really upset you this much?”

“Dad, it’s in the past. You can’t change it. We have all gotten past it. If you want to be a better father now you can, but don’t trouble yourself over things you cannot change.”

_Krillin distracted Frieza, blinded him, and then made it back to the group. They asked if Krillin had used Destructo Disk on him while he was blinded. Krillin admitted that he hadn’t thought about doing so._

The Announcer perked up. “Krillin have you realized how many times you could have at least tried to hit Frieza with your Destructo Disk?”

“At the time I think I was too scared to think about using it. Of course I realized later, but as Gohan said, we can’t change the past. I should just focus on trying to be better from now on.”

“Wow, they really made me unfair,” Bulma commented on her break up with Yamcha.

“And they made me shallow. As if I would agree to live with you because you had a pool.”

“Didn’t you though? Wasn’t it the ease and luxury of the house that made you come?” Vegeta looked away not bothering to answer.

_Krillin commented that while Goku is away Gohan must pound Chichi’s tuna._

Chichi shrieked. “That is a horrible joke! I can’t believe them!”

“I don’t get it,” Goku said. Nearly everyone facepalmed.

“Oh, Dad, forever ignorant.”

Bra looked around curiously at everyone’s expressions. “I don’t know what it means either,” she said innocently.

“And it’s going to stay that way for a while.” Bulma smiled.

“It means  they had sex.”

“Trunks! Why would you say that?”

“Lay off it, Mom. She’ll find out later anyway.”

“Ooh,” Bra exhaled. “So like Mommy and Papa.” She looked completely unfazed. 

“What’s that have to do with tuna?” Goku looked more confused now. “Am I missing out on something, Chichi? Should we buy some tuna?”

“Just shut up, Goku.”

_Future Trunks slew Frieza with a swing of his sword._

Trunks exclaimed, “I knew I was gonna be cool, but I didn’t know I was going to be that cool.” Future Trunks’ face flushed.

_Bulma was shown hitting on Future Trunks._

“Did I really do that? I am so sorry, Trunks. I feel ashamed of myself.”

“It’s alright Mom. You didn’t know.”  

_Future Trunks explained to Goku that Yamcha hung himself after finding out Bulma was pregnant._

“That is so horrible! How could they even joke about that?” Bulma looked away.

“That’s me as a baby?” Trunks asked.

“Aw, Trunks you’re so cute,” Goten cooed.

“No…no I’m not.” Trunks turned his face away blushing.

“Oh, yes you are,” Bulma boasted. “My little Saiyan is the cutest baby ever.”

“Mom!”

“It’s only the truth.”

_Before leaving to search the city for Androids, Goku gave the bag of senzu beans to Bulma._

“Why did you leave me with the beans? I can understand that if one of you had taken the beans the others wouldn’t have known where you were-- Wait, no. You can read each other’s power levels, so that wouldn’t have even been a problem. But really, you should have just each taken a senzu bean with you.”

“That does make sense. It had seemed like the smart thing to do at the time.” Goku laughed scratching the back of his head.

“Ah, man! It’s over?” Trunks whined.

“Yeah I wanna watch more!” Bra joined in.

“You’ll have to be patient while they make more,” Bulma chided.

“Well then Ladies and Gentlemen. That was a long dare, and we all deserve some rest. I’ll see you next time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old AN: I rewatched Cell’s death scene for this, but I am still not sure what actually happened. It is obvious that Vegeta contributed to Cell’s death because of his distraction, but after that blast it becomes difficult to see. It looks like Vegeta also attacks from behind Cell while Gohan shoots his Kamekameha from the front. I am going to just say this is what happened.

“We have Vegeta with 61 points, Goku with 59 points, Chichi with 51 points, Master Roshi with 49 points, Bulma with 48 points, Mr. Satan with 43 points, Trunks and Goten with 42 points, Majin Buu with 41 points, Videl and Future Bulma with 35 points, Gohan with 32 points, Future Trunks, and Oolong with 30 points, Krillin with 29 points, 18 with 28 points, Piccolo with 27 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 26 points, and, Future Gohan, and Bills with 25 points. To start off, Goku are you a Gary Stu?”

“Am I a what? My name is Goku not Gary.”

“I don’t think that he is,” Gohan explained. “A Mary Sue is a character that is so perfect s/he is annoying to the audience. The character typically is based off of the author and falls in love with the character that is the author’s favorite character.  Often exceedingly strong, beautiful, smart, or talented.”

“I am strong.”

“Sorry, Dad, but you are in no way perfect.”

“Yeah, Goku. You didn’t end up with the most attractive woman,” Bulma bragged.

“Am I not good enough for him?” Chichi argued.

“No, no. Just saying that he does not have the perfect life.”

“So, I’m not Gary?”

“No, Goku,” Chichi said.

“Gohan, is it true that Vegeta also defeated Cell?”

“Vegeta was a lifesaver. If it weren’t for his distraction I don’t think I could have overcome Cell’s strength.”

“Boy, aren’t you forgetting that I also shot the bastard with you after the first? We took him out together.”

“You shot him again? I didn’t see you do that.”

“Yeah well, you were busy, so I guess I’ll let it slide. You hear that, you lot? I beat Cell.”

The Announcer turned to Roshi. “Master Roshi, come here. Give Chichi this lottery ticket.”

“Hey Chichi, I have a present for ya.”

“And what would that be?” she asked with suspicion in her voice.

“Only a winning lottery ticket. Now you won’t have to worry about money for a while.”

“Really. I can’t believe how generous you are being. I take back all the bad things I have said about you.” Her face was streaming with tears.

“Do you really mean that? Well, sorry to tell you that that isn’t a winning ticket.”

“What? It’s not?” She set about knocking the crap out of him.

“Trunks, the audience dares you to watch Pewdiepie horror walkthroughs for two days straight.”

“Sure. He’s funny. This will be a piece of cake.”

“And that is it for today, folks.” 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not entirely in character. I do not think Trunks would freak out like this, but I thought it would be more entertaining this way. Also, do not quote me on any of Pewdiepie’s actual dialogue or specifics of the games. I took limited notes while watching the videos. Since I do not want to rewatch these videos again the games will be clipped.

“We have Vegeta with 61 points, Goku with 60 points, Master Roshi with 54 points, Chichi with 51 points, Bulma with 48 points, Mr. Satan with 43 points, Trunks and Goten with 42 points, Majin Buu with 41 points, Videl and Future Bulma with 35 points, Gohan with 32 points, Future Trunks, and Oolong with 30 points, Krillin with 29 points, 18 with 28 points, Piccolo with 27 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 26 points, and, Future Gohan, and Bills with 25 points. Trunks has been watching Pewdiepie for two days now. He was alone in this room, in pure darkness. He did not sleep a bit, and was only allowed to watch horror playthroughs. Let’s see what happened during that time.” The Announcer clicked on the TV which showed Trunks sitting alone in his room on his laptop. The playthrough for _Amnesia: To Give is to Force_ displayed.

“Follow the period,” Pewds said. Chair called him Pedi.

“What the fuck is that?” He picked up a rock which starting talking to him. All rocks are now named Jennifer.

A monster that was chasing him suddenly disappeared. “He’s a poofer. Thank god he was a poofer.”

 There was a trail of white splatters on the ground. “I’m following the jizz.”

He tried to cut a dead man’s heart out. “Let’s penetrate!”

 The sounds of babies crying filled the room. The monster popped out. “I didn’t look at your penis. Penis guy isn’t supposed to be talking.”

Pewds began to cry. “They just keep coming!” Trunks yelled back at him, “And your videos just keep coming!”

Pewds fell off the stairs and landed in a sea of red. “What the literal shitting hell?” Trunks exclaimed ( **AN** I actually said this while watching). Jagged music filled the room. Red shapes where everywhere. There was nowhere to run.

The game reset and there was a huge pile of blood on the ground. “A dinosaur period.”

“Maybe Mr. Chair wants some pus, pussy, no pus.”Pewds made the chair dance around. “I like chairs, not regular vaginas.”

The screen changed to Pewdiepie’s _Outlast_ playthrough.

There were dead bodies everywhere. Guys hung without heads. Heads sat on shelves. A guy in a wheelchair grabbed him. Pewds smacked him off.

“You bitch!” Pewds yelled in a low, slowed down voice.

One of the crazy people in the game cut two of the player’s fingers off. Blood spilled out. The player puked.

Pewds continued onward and tried hiding in a bathroom. “I just taking a poopoo.”

Pewds made his way outside, but the game said to find Father Martin instead of escaping. Trunks began to shake slightly. “Stupid, stupid person,” He muttered. “If you made it outside, just escape. Don’t go to the priest. You will die!” It was storming outside. Trunks broke out in hysterical laughter. “Stop using your batteries! Do you want to die alone in the dark?” Trunks shouted.  

Pewds made a chair talk yet again. “Chairs don’t talk. Maybe I’m going crazy too.” Trunks’ face looked completely mad. “I’m going crazy.”

“Why do you keep listening to the priest? Just get out!”

The game continued into the main workspace of the facility. The walls where white as if they were made of ice or salt. “What the hell is this stuff?” Trunks asked. Pewds panned the camera to show an opening outside. It looked like a desert. “How are we in a desert? We were with grass earlier, right? Right? Am I losing it?”

Father Martin sat in his wheelchair surrounded by a firing squad. The player fell, and death noises filled the air. “We go through all this just to die? What the hell, Father Martin. Didn’t we do as you asked, didn’t we?” Trunks was raving.

The Announcer turned the screen off. “And that was only part of what Trunks experienced. Let’s see how he is now.” Trunks sat huddled in the middle of the stage.

“How are you, Trunks?”

“Too much blood. Too dark. Too much death. The cussing. The sounds. They never stopped. No sleep. Can’t sleep.”

“There we go, folks. Trunks has gone crazy. We can only hope that he will be better tomorrow after he spends a much needed break from Pewdiepie.”


	25. Chapter 25

“We have Vegeta with 61 points, Goku with 60 points, Master Roshi with 54 points, Chichi with 51 points, Bulma with 48 points, Trunks with 47 points, Mr. Satan with 43 points, Goten with 42 points, Majin Buu with 41 points, Videl and Future Bulma with 35 points, Gohan with 32 points, Future Trunks, and Oolong with 30 points, Krillin with 29 points, 18 with 28 points, Piccolo with 27 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 26 points, and, Future Gohan, and Bills with 25 points. To begin, Goku why are you afraid of needles?”

“Because they poke you. They go into your skin.”

“Okay…But, Goku, how is it that needles scare you more than battle opponents that can kill you?”

“I like fighting. It gives me a trill.”

“But you can die in battle.”

“I’ve been dead before. It’s actually kind of fun!”

“So, you are saying you would rather die than be poked by a needle?”

“Exactly.” Goku smiled fully proud of himself. Chichi facepalmed. _Who did I marry?_ She wondered.

“I’m sad to hear that, Goku, because you also have a dare. You must have your blood taken by a doctor or else you cannot eat for a month.”

“But-” He started to whine, but Chichi’s glare cut him off. “Isn’t there a three strike limit? So, don’t I get a third option?”

“How about this, for your third option Kakarot, you can give up fighting. You might as well, since I have surpassed you.”

“You surpassed me, Vegeta? When did you do that?”

“Yesterday,” he answered looking away.

“I don’t like these options. Can’t I just spend time with Chichi again?” Everyone glared at him this time. “Okay. Uh, uh-“

Ten minutes later Goku’s screams could be heard through the building. “No, stop! Make it stop, make it stop!”

“I haven’t even put it in yet,” the doctor said.

“Wait, you haven’t?” While Goku sat puzzled, the doctor quickly jabbed the needle in drawing his blood.

“Ahh!!!” Goku screamed bloody murder.

“Next,” the Announcer called, “we have another dare for Majin Buu. Please eat this uni.” The urchin was yellow and gloppy looking.

“No vegetable?

“No, Buu. It is not a vegetable.”

“Okay, Buu try.” Buu sounded a little worried as he popped the sushi in his mouth. “Pooey!” He spit the uni out and began to rub his tongue. “Ucky. Buu like sweet things not nasty. Why you give Buu nasty things to eat?”  

“I’m sorry, Buu. The audience wanted it. As our last dare, Chichi and Bulma could you two perform fusion together?”

“Can we do that?” Bulma asked. “I mean I can’t fight.”

“You don’t need to know how to fight to perform fusion,” Chichi explained. “We just need to fuse our ki.”

“And how do we do that? Just by dancing?”

“Jeez, Bulma. For a genius I would have figured you would know more about this.”

“Well, it’s not like Vegeta trains me or anything.”

“Don’t blame me for this woman,” Vegeta said.

 “Focus the energy within yourself while doing the dance. We have to move in synch.” The women tried a few times, Bulma messed up each time. Finally, they managed to move in synch, but nothing happened.

“Bulma! This is all your fault. You call yourself a genius, but you don’t know anything about ki do you?”

“I know it can be manipulated but I don’t know how to do it.”

“Whatever. Kay, Mr. Announcer, there you had it.”

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the end of our time together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old AN: I looked up bad tasting sushi and under a discussion board about sea urchin I found this: “I only had it one time...and it traumatized me...basically tasted like a dirty sponge that was used to clean the bottom of the ocean with and then after the ocean-floor was scrubed, it was used as a urinal cake in a subway men's restroom.” Wow, lol. I’ve only had tuna and cooked crab.


	26. Chapter 26

“We have Goku with 66 points, Vegeta with 61 points, Chichi with 56 points, Master Roshi with 54 points, Bulma with 53 points, Trunks with 47 points, Majin Buu with 46 points, Mr. Satan with 43 points, Goten with 42 points, Videl and Future Bulma with 35 points, Gohan with 32 points, Future Trunks, and Oolong with 30 points, Krillin with 29 points, 18 with 28 points, Piccolo with 27 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 26 points, and, Future Gohan, and Bills with 25 points. All of you watch this _Majora’s Mask_ abridge by Xanas, and decide rather Vegeta or Link is the biggest dick.

The parody played, and Gohan, ever the studious boy, took diligent notes. “These are the points towards Link being a dick,” he read aloud  
**“Killed chipmunks.**

**Wants to stab Majora’s eyes out, because he stole from him.**

**Abused his horse.**

**Fraud rubies.**

**Kills random people.**

**Rapes someone while on magic beans.**

**Started to eat him alive.**

**Cut off princess’ limbs to fit her in a bottle.**

**Wanted to kill a baby.**

**Blew up children.**

**Robs graves.**

**Own words “Sociopathic scumbag”**

**Breaking and entering.**

**Pleased by gore.**

**Others’ suffering makes his dick as hard as diamonds.**

**_Points towards him being less of a dick than Vegeta:_ **

**Link listens to random people.**

**Stood up for man who is going to be executed.**

**Distributes hate equally.**

**Sometimes warns before attacking.**

**Less gruffy.**

So, overall I would say they are both dicks but in different ways. Vegeta used to kill more people than Link did in the parody. Vegeta destroyed entire planets without a reason. However, Vegeta was controlled by Frieza and was raised on planet Vegeta. Link did everything out of his own will. Also, Vegeta now has a family which he cares about.I place my vote on Link being the bigger dick? What do you all think?”

“As if I would disagree with myself,” Future Gohan laughed.

“Link. Vegeta is a good guy,” Goku said all smiles.

“I have to admit that Vegeta is the scarier of the two, but I have to agree that he has changed. Link,” Chichi agreed.

“Ah, he’s just gruffy. There’s no way Link would have let me hang with Trunks all the time,” Goten declared.

“Of course I vote on Link. I know my husband. He has become a softy.”

“What was that, woman? Softy? I’m not a softy.”

“Oh, yes you are.” Bulma giggled. “Just one look at Bra and your Saiyan heart melts.”

“Papa’s not mean or scary. Link is though,” Bra mumbled.

“Sure, Dad can be tough to deal with sometimes, but he cares. At least now he does,” Trunks admitted.

All eyes fell on Future Trunks. “Uh…Well, I still think _my_ dad is the biggest dick, but this Vegeta can actually be pretty nice.” Future Bulma and Future Chichi nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know Vegeta very well, but he doesn’t seem that bad, so I’m gonna say Link,” Videl replied.

 Marron looked at Vegeta quizzically. “Vegeta looks scarier.”

“Marron! That was mean.”

“Leave her alone, Krillin. It’s fine,” 18 asserted. “I have to say Link as well. At least Vegeta has always had a reason behind his actions.”

“I, uh, agree,” Krillin stammered.

“I don’t care either way. Leave me out of it,” Piccolo remarked.

“Buu don’t really understand. What is dick?”

“That’s alright, Buu. You don’t need to understand. After all those comments in favor of Vegeta it would look pretty bad of me not to agree, right?” Hercule posed for the camera. “Link is the biggest dick!”

“Dad! When are you going to stop embarrassing me?” Videl hid her face with her hands.

“I don’t care either,” Oolong answered. “I think they are both pricks.”

“That’s not nice Oolong,” Sweet Launch admonished. “I don’t like this dare. I don’t think we should call anyone a dick.”

“I agree with Launch.” Master Roshi leaned in close to Launch. “I don’t think we should call anyone names either.”

“Shut up old man!” Chichi yelled. “If anyone should be called names it should be you.”

“And Bills, what do you say?” the Announcer asked.

“Does it matter? Link has already won. This Link character does not even exist anyway.”

“Okay…Well, you have it ladies and gentlemen. With only votes in favor of Vegeta, Link is the biggest dick. Congratulations, Vegeta. Your friends think highly of you.”

“How many times do I have to say these lot are not my friends?”


	27. Chapter 27

“We have Vegeta and Goku with 66 points, Chichi with 56 points, Master Roshi with 54 points, Bulma with 53 points, Trunks with 47 points, Majin Buu with 46 points, Mr. Satan with 43 points, Goten with 42 points, Videl and Future Bulma with 35 points, Gohan with 32 points, Future Trunks, and Oolong with 30 points, Krillin with 29 points, 18 with 28 points, Piccolo with 27 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 26 points, and, Future Gohan, and Bills with 25 points. Goten, will you play _Amnesia: PewDiePie’s Nightmare_ in the virtual reality room?”

“I can try. Trunks is better at horror games than I am. I’m more of a racing person myself.” He looked a bit scared. “Of course, if it was made for PewDiePie, so maybe it’s not that bad.”

 

Goten found himself in a room. He knew how to play _Amnesia_. You have to check locations to find keys in order to progress. With that in mind, he examined the room. He opened the closet to reveal a dead man. There was a bag over his face and a green S-like symbol on his chest. _It’s okay, Goten. Remember it is only a game. That is not a real dead person._

He exited into the hallway where a row of suits of armor stood. He went to the right down the hallway. The hall turned red, and a monster appeared. He quickly turned around and ran for the closet. He pushed the dead guy over and hid inside the closet with him. He could hear the monster as it approached. Its breathing was heavy and unnatural. After a few minutes Goten built up the courage to run for it. He ran out into the hallway and down the hallway to where the monster had originated. The monster chased close at his heels. It lashed out and then disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

The door was locked. Goten went to the other end of the hall and tried the left door. The first thing he noticed was a skull. He crossed the room and a random pig carcass fell from the ceiling. “Ew, what is with all the death? Oh, dah, it’s a horror game.” Near the fireplace was a glass case with a key inside. He picked up the chair and smashed the glass. Careful not to cut himself, he grabbed the key.  Next, he checked the closet, which also held a key.

Proud of himself, Goten exited the room only to find the hallway blocked by the suits of armor. “Ah!” he yelled. _Those where so not there last time. Guess I’m going straight._

Inside the next room was a giant Stephano statue and blue torches. Since there was nothing else in the room, Goten moved the statue aside. Underneath it was the key. _I’m actually not that bad at this._ He took the elevator to the next room. To the left was another suit of armor. There was a small ledge behind it with a key.

He took the door to a corridor. A monster appeared, and Goten ran blindly to a new door. This room was lined with pictures. _Great. I have to check behind all of these, don’t I?_ Sighing, he began removing all of the pictures. Each one had a helmet behind it except for the one lucky picture with a lever hiding behind. Yanking the lever, he screamed when a monster appeared as a result.

He ran out into the corridor closing the door behind him. He paused to catch his breath. _Okay. I just have to get passed him to the door. Relax._ He opened the door and peeked around cautiously. The monster was in the corner ramming into the wall. Goten took off as fast as he could for the door and shut it behind him.

Inside was a downward staircase. A blinding light filled his vision, and suddenly he was surrounded by two walls of barrels. Goten cracked up. While laughing hysterically, he pulled the barrels on the left out of the way.  This hallway was lit red. _This is a good sign._ Moving down the hall the light went out. A monster charged him and then disappeared into smoke.

Inside the next room a random chair fell from the ceiling while PewDiePie’s voice could be heard saying “Chair mode activated. Boop.”

“This game. I can’t.” Goten broke out into laughter again. Continuing down the hall, it looked as if he had walked through the man inside the closet. Goten stopped and turned around to see nothing hanging from the ceiling. _What was with that?_  

The next room had a bunch of tables and candles. Another wall of barrels blocked the way. Behind them was a trapdoor. Down the hole was a tinted room and enormous stairs leading upwards. Upstairs he tried to enter the door on the left, but it was locked. So where all the other doors in the hallway. With nowhere else to go, he went to the very end of the corridor. The door smashed open, he fell, and his vision blurred.

He blinked his eyes and found himself back on stage. “That was it? That wasn’t that bad,” he said triumphantly.

“Yeah, well, that was only a custom story. Don’t go thinking you can beat me,” Trunks gloated.

“Who said I was trying to beat you? Jeez, Trunks. Competitive much?” Trunks blushed in embarrassment.

“I think that’s good. That’s that sort of trait you need to take over Capsule Corp. some day,” Bulma prided.

“We’ll see you next time.”


	28. Chapter 28

“We have Vegeta and Goku with 66 points, Chichi with 56 points, Master Roshi with 54 points, Bulma with 53 points, Trunks and Goten with 47 points, Majin Buu with 46 points, Mr. Satan with 43 points, Videl and Future Bulma with 35 points, Gohan with 32 points, Future Trunks, and Oolong with 30 points, Krillin with 29 points, 18 with 28 points, Piccolo with 27 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 26 points, and, Future Gohan, and Bills with 25 points. Goten, are you gay?”

“I don’t really want to answer that.”

“Why don’t you want to answer? That means you are gay doesn’t it. OMG my baby is a degenerate.”

“No! I’m not gay. Or, well, at least I don’t think I am. Er. I don’t know”

“What do you mean you don’t know? Why would you be unsure?”

“I don’t want to answer that.”

“As your mother, I demand you answer right now.”

“Well, uh, I kind of…like Trunks.”

“What?!” Everyone exclaimed in unison. By far the most surprised was Trunks himself, who had an ashen face.

“What do you mean you like me? And how does that not make you gay?”

“I think I just like you. I mean, I haven’t felt like this around anyone else. I just love being around you, Trunks. And I, um, kind of want to kiss you again. B-but, you don’t need to do anything. I wasn’t even going to say anything. Please don’t stop being my friend!” Goten’s face was beyond desperate.

“Whatever,” Trunks muttered, but his face held the hint of a blush.

“Goku, how could this have happened!” Chichi sobbed into his chest. Goku cradled her gently.

“It’s okay, Chichi. It is Trunks anyway. You like Trunks.”

“You don’t even understand the problem,” she whined.

Vegeta’s ever present scowl was deeper than usual. “Boy, I don’t want you hanging around him any longer.”

“Honey, lay off it. Boys will be boys.” Bulma laughed smacking Vegeta playfully.

 “For our next dare, Future Bulma, would you please go get Kid Goku and Kid Vegeta with your time machine?”

“That sounds fun. I’m on it.”

“Chichi, why is it that you are so strict?”

“Because this will happen that’s why! This is just proof that I have not been stern enough!”

“Please don’t say that, Mom,” Goten pleaded.

“Mom, calm down,” Gohan said.

“I will not! I was stricter with you, and you are the ideal child. I allowed our boy to become an aberration! All I ever wanted was for my children to be normal. To make something of themselves.”

“But they are not normal, Chichi. You need to accept that.” Goku sighed.  

Ignoring the family crisis, the Announcer spoke. “Goku, I dare you to run around the town while wearing a pink and green gi yelling ‘I am Watermelon Man!’”

“Uh…okay…” Goku scratched the back of his head.  He disappeared behind the stage to change. When he returned he was wearing a pink gi that was lined with green trimming. He took off into the city running passed passersby who started in open shock at his attire. He waved at the people and did little circles.

“I’m Watermelon Man!” He yelled with a huge grin. It was actually pretty fun to see people’s reactions.

One man stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh, my gosh. Not another weirdo. I betcha he’s related to that Saiyaman.”

An old woman shrieked, “Run for your life. The watermelons are attacking!”

A little girl cocked her head in wonderment. “Did you grow in a watermelon patch?”

“No, little girl. I, uh, turned myself into a watermelon. Yeah, that’s it.”

“But you’re not round like a watermelon.” Goku took off making his way throughout the city.

Chichi looked away from the display screen. “I am so ashamed. This family is crazy, I tell you. I should never have gotten married so young.”

“I think that is enough excitement for a day. See you all later.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the insanely weird Robot Chicken video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCKMFY3BBe0

“We have Goku with 71 points, Vegeta with 66 points, Chichi with 57 points, Master Roshi with 54 points, Bulma with 53 points, Goten with 48, Trunks with 47 points, Majin Buu with 46 points, Mr. Satan with 43 points, Future Bulma with 40 points, Videl with 35 points, Gohan with 32 points, Future Trunks, and Oolong with 30 points, Krillin with 29 points, 18 with 28 points, Piccolo with 27 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 26 points, and, Future Gohan, and Bills with 25 points. Goku, why don’t you let people call you by your real name?”

Goku contorted from confused. “But I do. It’s just that Vegeta is the only one who does. I never told anyone not to call me that.”

“Vegeta, why are you an asshole to everyone?”

“What do you expect? I didn’t grow up in a land of rainbows and sunshine. I cannot just rewrite everything I grew up learning.”

“Bulma, the audience would like to see you make out with chichi.”

“What!” Chichi’s face flared up. “What is this audience’s problem? Do they find pleasure in tormenting me? Is everyone watching this game gay or something?”

“Relax, Chichi. It’s not a big deal.” Bulma waved her hand calmly.        

“No way! Now Bulma is deviating as well? I don’t understand the whole lot of you!”

“Don’t group me in with this group of nut jobs! No big deal? Woman, there is no way I am letting my mate kiss another, especially that harpy!”         

“Vegeta, you are no fun. Can’t you learn to let loose?”

“Let loose? You call this letting loose? You are crazy, woman.”

“Oh fine, okay. Sorry, Mr. Announcer, I must refuse this dare.”

“Well, that is sad to hear. Then for our next dare, all of you, watch the _Dragon Ball Z_ Robot Chicken Christmas parody.”

They all obediently started at the display screen.

“Why am I cussing?” Goku asked.

“Angels? Of course flesh-and-blood Saiyans can overcome figment beings.”

“A gun? But I’ve never even touched a gun,” Goku said.

“Daddy, does Santa really use those bad words?”

“Think, Bra. Do you really believe in a big, fat man living at the North Pole? He never ages, he only eats sweets, he lives with elves. He has flying reindeer, is able to make enough toys for everyone in the world, and is able to deliver them all in one night. Does this really seem possible?”

Bra thought it over for a few minutes. “Yes!” Her face light up but then turned into a pout. “But, Daddy, you didn’t answer my question.” 

“Of course he doesn’t talk like that, Bra. Santa is a jolly soul who loves every little boy and girl,” Bulma answered causing Vegeta to glare.

“What the hell is this?” Trunks asked. “This is so stupid.”

“Dad, what did TV Goku mean by ‘Oh, my dragon ball’? I didn’t see any dragon balls.”

“Well, uh, Marron…there weren’t any dragon balls. It was a joke about his…”

“His testicles,” 18 said with an entirely straight face. “Balls is a slang term.”

“Oh. That’s funny.”

“That was the most retarded thing I have ever seen,” Vegeta muttered.

“I don’t get it. What was the point of that?” Goten said.


	30. Chapter 30

"

We have Goku with 77 points, Vegeta with 72 points, Chichi with 62 points, Master Roshi with 59 points, Bulma with 58 points, Goten with 53, Trunks with 52 points, Majin Buu with 51 points, Mr. Satan with 48 points, Future Bulma with 45 points, Videl with 40 points, Gohan with 37 points, Future Trunks, and Oolong with 35 points, Krillin with 34 points, 18 with 33 points, Piccolo with 32 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 31 points, and, Future Gohan, and Bills with 30 points. Goku, from this point on I would like you to use swear words.”

“Ah! I guess I can.”

“I didn’t hear a swear in that sentence.”

“Uh, I can do that shit?”

“Oh, this is great. Have you never sworn before, Kakarot?”

“Not really. Uh, I mean, fuck off.”

“Oo scary. Mr. Kakarot, said the f-word. I am quivering in my boots.”

“Are you making fun of me? For shit’s sake!”

“Well, things sure have gotten more lively folks, but why don’t we move onward. Bulma, why did you choose to name your children after undergarments?”

“It’s a family tradition and besides aren’t the names just adorable? Trunks and Bra are so cute~ Plus, with Trunks you get the nicknames, Trunkies and Trunkers.” Bulma looked absolutely delighted by her choices.

“And Vegeta, what do you think of these names?”

“I guess they sound alright, but the meanings are degrading. How intimidating can one be when named for that which covers their loins?”

“Okay. Thank you for that, Vegeta. Speaking of Bra, Goten would you please kiss Bra?”

“Uh,” Goten glanced nervously at Vegeta’s scowling face. “I guess so…” He strolled over to her. Bra just smiled expectantly. He gulped, looking at Vegeta yet again. The Saiyan had not moved an inch. Goten began leaning in ever-so slowly. Impatiently, Bra sealed the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. The kiss lingered on for so long that Goten started to squirm trying to get away for air. Once the two finally broke apart, Vegeta clenched his knuckles.

“Hey, kid, was that only because of the dare? Are you going after my little girl?”

“Uh.” Goten didn’t know how to answer. He hadn’t ever thought of kissing Bra before the dare. “I did it because of the dare?”

“So my little girl isn’t good enough for you?” The Prince of all Saiyans made his way toward Goten, but his way was blocked by Goku.

“Lay the fuck off, Vegeta. This is a game. He was dared, so just stop your shit.”

“Shut up, Kakarot. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Just cause I don’t have a daughter you think I don’t understand?”

“Yeah.”

“Please stop.” Goku pleaded with his eyes.

“Oh, whatever. Just don’t be getting any ideas you.” He cast a menacing glare at Goten. 

“Alright, for our final dare of the day, Oolong please come over here. Grope Chichi’s butt.”

“It will be my pleasure.”   Oolong snuck his way up behind her. He took hold of her right buttcheck and clenched it.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Chichi shrieked. She shook the pig off her causing him to land heavily on the ground. “Shoo, you perverted pig. Everyone in this game is deplorable! I am done with this game.”

“Aw, well looks like we lost another one folks. See you all next time. I’m sure it will be a blast!” 


	31. Chapter 31

“We have Goku with 82 points, Vegeta with 73 points, Chichi with 62 points, Master Roshi and Bulma with 59 points, Goten with 58 points , Trunks with 52 points, Majin Buu with 51 points, Mr. Satan with 48 points, Future Bulma with 45 points, Videl and Oolong with 40 points, Gohan with 37 points, Future Trunks with 35 points, Krillin with 34 points, 18 with 33 points, Piccolo with 32 points, Launch, Bra, and Marron with 31 points, and, Future Gohan and Bills with 30 points. Now on to the dares. Goku, would you please-“

As the Announcer began the air was hit with a menacing aura. Everyone (Announcer included) turned to find a chilling look upon none-other-than Bills’ face. He yawned lazily.

“I grow bored of this. Is there not a single dare for me?”

“Uh, sorry, sir,” the Announcer frantically searched through his pages. “But I don’t seem to have any.”

“Really,” Bills cut off at this eying the place. Meanwhile, everyone else simply waited with tension. “Coming here was a waste of time. Sleeping would have been a much better use of my time. Since I’m already here, I may as well fulfill my promise.”

“And what promise might that be?” Goku asked nervously.

“To destroy the earth of course.” Bills’ face displayed absolute seriousness. Goku’s face took on panic, before suddenly lightening.

“But where would be the fun in that? Wouldn’t it be more challenging taking on another Saiyan god?”

“Hmmm,” the God raised his eyebrow in contemplation. “Another god you say. So, you mean the prince I take it?”

“Oh, well…”

“What’s this hesitation, Kakarot? You did say I could become god next time.” Vegeta glared at Goku. He hated knowing that Goku had access to powers beyond his own.

“Oh, definitely. Yeah, fight Vegeta.” Goku laughed in his signature pose. The six Saiyans from this time period stood in a circle joining hands. The others gawked as the Saiyans raised their power levels and thrust energy at Vegeta. Yellow light surged before flashing red. His black hair and eyes colored red.

“Such power,” he acknowledged with a prideful smile.

“I don’t have all day,” Bills stated. “Are we fighting or what?” Vegeta charged at him barraging punches. Bills blocked each easily before punching himself. Vegeta stumbled a bit, still getting used to the power, but dodged all the same. He dashed behind the god striking down at his head. A dent appeared in the earth beneath him, but no damage showed on the cat himself. The two took to the air swiveling hits back and forth. Blasts lit the sky, but neither seemed to be gaining an upper hand.

“Damn it, he’s stronger this time,” Goku said. “He’ll hate me for this, but there’s no other choice.” He took to the air charging up the remnants of his own god transformation. It was not nearly as powerful, but it still surpassed his Super Saiyan 3 form. He instant transmissioned behind Bills, striking while his attention was on Vegeta. The prince stared at him in shock as the god plummeted to the ground.

“Kakarot, what are you doing?”

“You can’t stop him alone.”

“After all the times you ranted about being fair, you won’t let me fight one-on-one?”

“This isn’t the time! He’s serious!”

“Fine, but you owe me.” The two shot a blast together at the fallen Bills. It hit scratching him a bit. Bills jumped up angry.

“You two are quite the handful. Guess I better stop holding back.” All jaws dropped at this. The fighters took to the air again. Bills created a nostalgic purple vortex blast. 

“Damn it, Vegeta! We have to block this together.” He didn’t answer, but did move into position blocking the hit. Just as the energy reached them, Vegeta’s god powers fizzled away. They struggled to hold the attack back. Instead of holding it, they merely slowed it as they were pushed downwards. Finally, the attack was took much. They fell completely out of strength.

The energy’s force had been dulled, but it still struck the earth with enough force to eradicate the entire tournament studio. Bills stared down at the hole of devastation with interest. All the earthlings and aliens alike had been wiped out. Yawning he decided that that had been enough destruction for the day. He settled down into a ball to sleep. Perhaps he would finish the job in another hundred years.

 

Pink blobs twitched within a mass of rumble. The blobs flew towards each other as if attracted to a magnet. They fused into a much larger, breathing pink blob. “Buu?” the blob asked the empty air. Noticing the sleeping cat he poked him questioningly. When the cat didn’t stir he glanced around. There he saw the fallen bodies of his friends.

“No!” Majin Buu cried. He settled himself onto the ground in a fetal position. There he rocked with tears until a familiar voice called out “What the hell happened?”

Opening his eyes Buu saw Yamcha and Puar. “Buu is sad. Mister cat guy got mad and killed everyone. Can Yamcha bring them back?”

“Damn it!” Yamcha yelled. “Okay…I think we can, but it’s gonna be some work. It would be easier if some of them hadn’t already been brought back twice.” Buu’s eyes began to fill again. Yamcha quickly continued, “But don’t worry! I’m sure we can just ask Shrenron to give Porunga the power to bring multiple people back. Then we just need to get to New Namek and wish them back.”

“Yay! Buu help!” And together they set out to do just that.


End file.
